Pokemon Adventures: New Generation
by AceBlast75
Summary: Spades Jones is starting a journey! On the way she'll clash with Team Rocket, meet new friends, and become a Dexholder! Features Drag0nShr1ne's, StarShine65's, xX Shining Diamond Xx's, BillCipher5's and more OC's! Will include other Dexholders! OC story! Enjoy!
1. A New Adventure!

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and some violence.

**Hey guys! Time for that OC fanfiction I was talking about so this will feature-**

**Flora: Me!**

**Nynx: Don't forget about me!**

**Ashley: Oh and me!**

**Jack Eric: … Me too I guess…**

***sweatdrops* Ok… But yes this will feature Drag0nShr1ne's, StarShine65's, xX Shining Diamond Xx's and BillCipher5's OC's Hope you enjoy! Also one more OC coming soon! **

An alarm went off in the quiet town of Pallet town. A girl by the age of 13 woke up and rubbed her eyes. 'Ugh… Five more minutes…' She mentally groaned.

"SPADES! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE NO PANCAKES!"

"NO PANCAKES?!" Spades shot up and ran downstairs, "PLEASE NOT MY PANCAKES!"

"Why do I have to threaten you everytime I want you to get up?"

"Because I was in the middle of a really good dream mom!" She whined.

"I also have something important to tell you… I've decided to let you go on a journey!" Her mother smiled.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" Spades exclaimed.

"Yes… You're old enough to go on a journey now… Now go get dressed! I some items to give you before you leave…

Spades finished her breakfast and ran upstairs. She put her hair into a ponytail and put on her signature blue jacket. She opened up a pokeball. A Zorua appeared.

"It's happening Aries! Finally we'll be able to go on a journey!" She exclaimed.

(That's awesome Spades! And I can go your shoulder and NOT my pokeball? It's cramped in there!) Zorua spoke telepathically.

"Sure! Let's get down stairs mom said that she had some things to give me," She went down stairs. Her mother was holding a Pokenav, Belt, and Pokeball.

"These are for you… And I'll think you'll like the Pokemon…" Her mother winked.

Spades opened the Pokeball. It was a Riolu!

"D-Dad's Riolu?!" She stammered.

"Yes… He would have wanted you to have it…"

Spades smiled happily at her mother. Then she looked back at the Riolu.

"I'm going to name you… Leo!" She declared.

Spades grabbed her backpack and went out the door.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Spades! Be safe!

"I will!"

She ran down the path, and looked at the sky. 'Freedom!' She thought happily. She stopped after seeing something flying across the sky. Spades only saw the color of the wings. 'Teal wings? What kind of Pokemon could that be?' She wondered. She was so lost in thought, she didn't realize she was walking into the forest.

(Great job Spades we're lost!)

"It's not my fault!" She snapped, "I saw that thing flying across the sky! I'm not even sure if it was a Pokemon!"

(Next time watch where you're walking!)

"I will…" She heard a branch snap, "Who's there?!"

She saw a flash of rainbow hair. She ran after it. Spades tackled the figure to the ground. It was a girl about the age of 14.

"Who are you?!" Spades questioned.

The girl winced. Spades let go of her arm. A huge gash was there.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you ok?!" Spades asked frantically. "Here let me help!"

She took out some cloth and her water bottle. She doused the cloth and put it on the girl's wound. The girl hissed at the contact.

"Sorry, but I don't think the wound getting infected would be a good thing," She smiled.

"T-Thank you… I'm Nynx Skywatcher… What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Spades Jones! I'm just starting my journey to be a Pokemon Trainer!" She started, "How did you get that gash anyway?"

"Team Rocket… They were trying to steal my Glacia!" Nynx called out a Pokemon.

"Glaceon!"

"Sweet! Go on Aries!" Spades exclaimed.

(Hi there!)

"You have a Zorua!? It's adorable!"

"This is Aries, she was my first ever Pokemon!"

"Cool! This is Glacia! She was my first ever Pokemon!"

(Hi there Glacia!)

"Glaceon!"

They walked out of the forest.

"So this is it?" Nynx said.

"It doesn't have to be, like I said I'm going on a journey… Wanna come?" Spades asked.

"Sure!"

They walked down the path, but a couple of things were still bothering Spades. 'Who is this Team Rocket? And what was that creature in the sky?' She thought.

"Look out!"

-CRASH-

"Ugh…"

"I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get away from them!"

Spades looked up and saw a girl about the age of 13… With Teal wings… Nynx rubbed her head and looked at the girl. They both jumped up.

"YOU HAVE WINGS?!"

"Yes, but that's not important right now!" She said frantically, "I need to go before-"

"Stop right there!" A group of guys with a red R on the front, "We're not done with the experiments yet!"

"Just leave me alone!" The girl yelled.

"Team Rocket!" Nynx glared.

'The Pokemon thieves?! Oh I am so kicking their ass!' Spades thought angrily.

"Get out of our way stupid kids! That subject isn't done with testing yet!" One grunt snarled.

"KIDS?!" Nynx growled.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're not kids! And she is a human being! Not a test subject!" Spades exclaimed.

"Human beings don't have wings!" Another grunt shot back.

"So?! No person deserved to be tested on!" She snapped. They turned to the girl.

"Got any Pokemon?" Nynx asked.

"A Kirlia…" She answered.

"Awesome! Now it's time for a Pokemon battle!" Spades declared.

"Really?! Ha! We accept! Pidgey go!" The grunts called out their Pidgey.

"Aries Dark Pulse!"

"Glacia Icy Wind!"

"Kirlia Confusion!"

The Pidgey fainted. "Ah! Retreat!" The grunts threw money then ran away.

"Sweet!" Nynx said picking up the money.

"Thank you! My name's Flora… What are your names?" The girl said happily.

"I'm Nynx Skywatcher!"

"I'm Spades Jones! And we're on a Pokemon journey!"

"Wanna come?!" Nynx asked excitedly.

"Yes!" They all high fived.

And so we have three new heroes! Spades Jones! Nynx Skywatcher! And Flora! What is in store for our heroes? Find out next time!

_To be continued…_

**I probably butchered the OCs… I'm sorry!**

**Jack Eric: Where was I?**

**Ashley: And I?**

**You'll be introduced next chapter! Anyway we'll see you guys next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	2. PokeDex?

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and some violence.

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! **

**Jack Eric: I better be in this chapter!**

**Ashley: So should I!**

**Shadow Shade: Will I be making an apperance?**

**Ryder: What about me?!**

**Nick: I'm new here so… (Another one of my OCs)**

**You will I promise! Also more OCs will be coming soon… Now sit back and enjoy the show! (Shadow Shade is another one of StarShine65's OC's and Ryder is one of my good friend Dusk's OC)**

It was night time in the woods outside of Pallet town where three certain girls were setting up camp for the night. These girls are Spades Jones, Nynx Skywatcher, and Flora. Our new heroes!

"I'm hungry…" Spades said, "Anyone got any food?"

"Oh yeah! Here's some chocolate!" Nynx smiled.

"Yay chocolate!" Flora cheered eagerly taking the candy.

"We should get to sleep, tomorrow we're going to professor Oak's to get a Pokemon," Spades yawned lying down on her sleeping bag.

In the morning, the forest was quiet and peaceful. The girls were sleeping soundly, when a cry for help rang out. Nynx shot up and shook the others up.

"Girls there's trouble!" She said getting up.

Another scream was heard. Spades and Flora were now fully awake. They ran to the source of the screams. There was a girl about the age of 14 was backed up against a tree with a burn mark on her leg. A houndoom with trainer stood in front of her.

"Now you must join Team Rocket!" He smirked.

"Never!" The girl said bravely.

"Ha your mistake! Houndoom flamethrower!" He ordered.

'Oh hell no...' They thought at the same time. Spades called out Leo.

"Leo low jump kick now!" She barked.

Leo hit the houndoom, and the grunt turned their way.

"Hey you're those kids who got in our way yesterday!" He said angrily.

"No you must be seeing things..." Nynx said before Flora knocked him out. They turned to the girl. She was clutching her leg in pain. Spades pulled out a burn heal and sprayed it on the burn. She let out a small yelp of pain.

"Are you ok? What's your name?" Nynx asked.

"I'm fine... And my name is Ashley... Thank you for stopping him..." She smiled.

"No problem, besides Team Rocket is a bad organization who shows no mercy... I have a bone to pick with them..." Flora growled.

"Can you walk?" Spades questioned.

"I can try..." Ashley said standing up. She could walk but she had a bit of a limp.

"Come on... Let's get back to our camp..." Nynx said.

They got back to their camp where they treated Ashley's wound more, and packed up. Flora looked at the time. Her eyes widened.

"We're late to meet professor Oak!" She exclaimed.

"You guys are going to Professor Oak too?!" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah! I'm guessing you are too?" Nynx deduced.

"Yep! But we're late?!" Ashley said standing up again. Her leg had gotten noticeably better.

"Then let's go!" Spades said frantically.

They ran to the lab and knocked on the door. A man opened the door.

"Excuse me is Professor Oak here?" They asked.

"No sorry gramps is on a trip to the Kalos region... And all the starters are gone..." He said.

They looked sadly at the ground.

"Now that doesn't mean we don't have any, come inside and we'll find something for you guys..." He said leading them inside.

There wasn't a lot. There was a Tepig, Fennekin, Jolteon, and Mudkip. 'How random...' Spades thought.

"This is all we have left..." He said, "Oh and where are my manners? I'm Gary Oak... The Professor's grandson,"

"Gary who are these people?" A girl with chestnut brown hair asked.

"Oh and this is Leaf Green... My girlfriend," he added, "If there's ever any trouble come to us first..."

"Kay..." They said.

Spades looked at Tepig. 'I don't have a fire type yet... And this Pokemon looks tough' she thought. 'I'll choose Tepig!' She smiled at Tepig.

"I'm going to name you Flame!" She grinned.

Flora looked at the Fennekin and smiled. 'It's adorable! And It's all the way from Kalos!' She thought. 'I choose Fennekin!' Nynx looked at the Jolteon. 'Glacia wouldn't mind another Eeveelution...' She thought.

"I'm going to name you Thunder!" She exclaimed.

Ashley took the Mudkip. They were about to leave when Gary stopped them.

"Here take this… It's called a _**Pokedex**_, you can collect and store information from any Pokemon you encounter," He explained.

They each took one.

"Welcome to the Dexholders! Now go on! Because this is where your journey truly begins…" Leaf said.

They walked out the door. Ashley was about to go her separate way when the others asked her to travel with them. She agreed. They walked down a path when…

"Oof!" The girls fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Flora growled.

"Why don't you?!" A boy with black hair snapped.

"And what would be you lovely ladies names?" Another boy smirked.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Fine we'll go first… I'm Nick Swift…" He said.

"I'm Ryder…"

"I'm Shadow Shade…"

"...Jack Eric Sheppard…"

"And what are you names?" Nick asked.

"Ashley…" She glared.

"I'm Flora…"

"Name's Nynx…"

"Spades…"

"Well ladies may be entitled to treat you to lunch?" Shadow grinned.

"Seriously?! We just met you and you're already flirting with us?" Nynx scoffed.

"Well you can't really blame us… You are very beautiful…" Nick smirked putting his arm around Ashley. She kicked him where the sun don't shine. The boys cringed and the girls exploded in laughter. Nick was on the ground rolling around in pain.

"Ok well I wish I could watch this scene longer but we must be going…" Spades said stifling her laughter.

They walked off. The boys watched them in shock.

"How could they not fall for us?!" Ryder questioned.

"I don't know… So far every girl has swooned over us… These girls are interesting…" Jack Eric said stroking his invisible beard.

"We should follow them!" Nick declared.

"Wouldn't that be stalking?" Shadow asked.

"So one of them kicked me in the jewels! Let's follow them!" Nick said walking their direction.

So not only to the girls have to worry about Team Rocket… They also have to worry a group of boys following them…

_To be continued…_

**That's the end!**

**Everyone: …**

**See you next chapter! -Ace**


	3. Darkrai?

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! I might put some more OCs ;) Also here will be the shipping chart for the story! Warning: Creepiness from some of the boys in this chapter.**

**Spades X Jack Eric (LeoShipping: Both have a Riolu)**

**Nynx X Shadow (****WolfShipping: Oh you'll see ;)**

**Ryder X Flora (WingsShipping: Again you'll see… ;)**

**Ashley X Nick (AbandonShipping: Both were abandoned by someone)**

**Girls: Wait what?!**

**Boys: Yeah!**

**Enjoy the chapter! Also I wrote most of this at school xD**

Our heroes Spades, Nynx, Flora, and Ashley are on their way to Cerulean City for their first gym battle. But little did they know they were being followed by their new rivals. Jack Eric Sheppard, Shadow Shade, Ryder, and Nick Swift. They were flirts with tons of fangirls except them.

"Nick… How long are we going to follow them?" Jack Eric asked sounding bored. He would have spent the whole day training if it was for this.

"Hang on boys… They're setting up camp now…" Nick smirked.

"Finally… They've been walking all day!" Ryder said in relief.

"Wait what are we going to do?" Shadow said puzzled. They had followed them all day but for what?

"We give them a little scare…" Nick said evilly, "Jack Eric you get Spades, Shadow you get Nynx, Ryder you get Flora, and I'll get Ashley…"

They all nodded their heads in approval. Little did anyone know is that something was causing these dark emotions… Meanwhile the girls were setting up camp. They set up their sleeping bags.

"Arceus I hate those guys… Jeez what flirts…" Spades grumbled.

"I know right?!" Nynx said lying down.

"I swear if those guys are Dexholders… I lose all faith in humanity…" Flora said eating some chips.

"So do I…" Ashley sighed, "It's getting late… We should get to sleep…"

The girls got in their sleeping bags. Well everyone except Nynx who decided to read a book. A hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the bushes. Being the strong girl she is, she punched whatever it was. She heard a groan and looked up. It was Shadow! His hand was still firmly clamped on to her mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!" She tried to say, but Shadow was too busy tying her hands together. He quickly gagged her and threw her over his shoulder. 'Where is he taking me?! Time to change into-' She thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He whispered.

'Huh?! How did he-' She wondered.

"There's a reason I'm attracted to you…" He started, "We're the same you and me… And I can read your thoughts…"

'We're not the same at all asshole!' She thought angrily.

"I know what you are…" He put her down in front of him, "You can change into an arctic fox…"

'H-How did you…' She started in disbelief.

"I can change into a silver and black wolf… Aren't we perfect for each other?" He sneered.

'Not at all… I'm not an asshole…' She shot back.

"I don't care… You and me are still mates…" He smiled.

'Get your hands off my hips…' She thought angrily.

"No, you're mine…" He smirked.

'That's it!' She transformed into an arctic fox. Her paws weren't tied and she bit through the gag. Nynx growled at him.

"So that's the way you want to play… Fine we'll play…" Shadow transformed into a wolf.

She ran at him tackled him to the ground. They wrestled on the ground before they saw a bright light. They turned back into humans. A Pokemon was causing the light. Nynx pulled out her Pokedex.

_Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon._

'What's a Cresselia doing in Kanto?!' She thought.

(Put this around you and your friend…) She spoke telepathically. Cresselia gave her two wings. She put one around her neck and one around Shadow's neck. A puff of dark smoke came out of his chest and disappeared. He rubbed his head.

"Ugh… Nynx what am I doing here?" He asked looking confused.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Nynx responded.

"No… I had a really weird dream though…" He realizes something, "Wait we're in a forest… Don't tell me…"

"It wasn't a dream…" She said crossing her arms.

"Oh my Arceus…" He started, "Nynx I'm so sorry you have every right to be mad at me just… Jeez I was an asshole…"

She looked at him in shock. 'He looks genuinely sorry…' She thought. Nynx hugged him.

"It's ok… I forgive you…" She soothed.

(You were being controlled by Darkrai…)

"Darkrai?!"

(Yes… He has probably reached your friends… Put my lunar wings around your friends neck and they will be safe…)

"Alright Nynx time to save our friends!" Shadow grinned.

"Right!" She said.

(Good Luck…)

_-Meanwhile-_

Flora was snuggled up in her sleeping bag when it was zipped up. Ryder picked up the sleeping bag and went to a cave. 'You will be mine…' He thought evilly.

**That's it!**

**Flora: Wait what?! What's going to happen to me?!**

**You'll find out next chapter! Bye! -Ace**


	4. Team Rocket Spies

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Also I need to know what story you want me to work on more often! This one, Healing, or PokeSpe DeathNote? Now let's get to the recap, last time-**

**Flora: Just get to the story! I need to know what happens to me!**

**Ryder: I'm not going to do anything bad am I?**

**You'll see… Now on to the story!**

Flora opened her eyes, it was pitch black. She tried to get up but found her sleeping bag zipped. 'Why is it zipped?!' She unzipped it and popped her head out. She was in a cave, and someone was lying near her. It was Ryder. He smiled and pulled Flora closer.

"Morning Princess," He smirked.

"FLORA CHOP!" She threw a chop at him. **(I love Soul Eater, so I couldn't resist xD)**

He caught the chop and smiled. "Calm down princess… Being angry doesn't suit you…"

"Stop calling me princess!" She growled, "Where am I?! What did you do?!"

"We're in a cave… And you are _**my**_ princess… Now cooperate…" He grinned.

Flora's wings came out, surprising Ryder. "Y-You have wings too?!" He took off his jacket revealing his dark gray wings. "I knew I liked you for a reason…"

He flew and pushed her into a wall damaging her wings. 'If I had my bow he would be so dead...' She thought getting up. He grabbed her by the collar and held her up.

"Now you are mine…" Darkness closed in on them. Flora heard a growl and felt Ryder let go of her. It was Nynx and a… Wolf?! Nynx put something around her neck. The wolf transformed into Shadow confusing Flora. He put a wing around Ryder's neck. A puff of dark smoke came out of his chest and disappeared. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"What am I doing here? I have a really bad headache…" He groaned.

Flora was about to ask what was going on but Nynx started talking.

"Darkrai took control of the guys… We put Cresselia's Lunar Wings around your necks to protect you, Ryder that wasn't a dream you really did kidnap Flora…" She explained.

"Oh… Flora I'm-" He started.

"It's cool, and I thought I sensed something fishy…" She said, "We should get back to camp! Who knows what danger Spades and Ashley are in!" They started running back to camp.

_-Back at Camp-_

Ashley was up getting some water when she realized someone was watching her. Nick came out of the bushes and stood behind her. She turned and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

He let out a soft laugh and walked towards her. She backed away. They did this until they were far away from the camp. Nick smirked.

"I've got you right where I want you…" He said running at Ashley. She moved out of the way.

"What are you- AH!" She exclaimed. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shh… It'll be ok… I just want you…" He soothed.

"Get away from me pervert!" She yelled.

"No.. Just allow yourself to be taken…" His eyes turned red and darkness surrounded them.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed.

"Just give in…" He grinned.

"Never!" She said pushing him away.

"Nymph Fairy Wind!"

Nick was pushed away. Flora put wing around Ashley's and Nick's necks.

"Great job Nymph!" Ryder petted his Sylveon who nuzzled under his touch.

Flora giggled. Looks like Ryder isn't that much of a tough guy after all. They explained the situation to Ashley and Nick who in turn panicked then calmed down. They ran back to camp where Jack Eric was holding the sleeping form of Spades. He smirked at their arrival.

"So you finally decided to show up…"

"Let her go Jack Eric!" Nynx snarled.

"Now why would I do that…" He smiled evilly.

"So we don't have to kick your ass…" Flora growled.

"Ha! Charmander Ember!" He said before running off with Spades.

"Charmander!" It blasted fire at them.

They jumped out of the way.

"Ashley! Nick! Go after them! We'll be right there!" Shadow ordered.

Meanwhile Jack Eric was running into the forest holding Spades tightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack Eric.

"Where are you taking me?!" She punched him in the stomach.

He dropped her as the wind was knocked out of him. "Oh you're going to regret that…" He said. Spades got up and looked at him.

"What's up with you?!" She exclaimed.

"Join me and find out…" He grinned.

"How about no Jackie…" She sneered.

"What did you just call me?!" He snapped.

"Jackie…" She smirked.

"Why you little!" He ran at her. She dodged it easily now knowing something was wrong.

"You're being reckless… That's not like your aura…" She deduced.

"Spades! Put this on!" Ashley yelled handing her a lunar wing.

She put it on, "A lunar wing?! This must mean… Darkrai's here!" She said in disbelief.

"Yes! Now Nick!" Ashley gave a signal.

Nick jumped on Jack Eric and put the lunar wing around his neck. A dark puff of smoke came out of his chest and disappeared. He groaned and got up. He rubbed his head.

"Why am here?" He asked.

"We'll explain later for now we need to find that Darkrai!"

(You called…) Everyone turned to the voice. Darkrai floating right in front of them Cresselia appeared.

(Darkrai! Stop harassing these kids!) Cresselia said angrily.

(And who's going to stop me?) Darkrai smirked.

"We are!" Ashley called out a Growlithe.

"Growlithe use Bite!"

They engaged in a epic battle. Not knowing that the whole time they were being observed.

"They are talented no?"

"Extremely…"

"They will be perfect additions to Team Rocket…"

"I agree… Look one of them is catching the Darkrai!"

Jack Eric held the Pokeball in his hand. He couldn't believe it he caught a Darkrai.

"OH HELL YEAH!" He jumped up in the air.

"It's over… Thank Arceus…" Spades said.

Cresselia left them and they walked back to camp.

"They will help us rule the world…"

"I know now let us get ready to capture them,"

"Yes sir…"

"It will be perfect…"

**That's the end of this chapter!**

**Flora: Good nothing happened to me.**

**Nynx: Who were those guys anyway?**

**Ashley: Yeah and what do they want from us?**

**Ryder: Wait you're not going to do-**

**Jack Eric: I GOT A DARKRAI!**

**Shadow: Mkay…**

**See you guys next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Captured!

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! I still need to know which fanfiction you want me to work on more often. This one, PokeSpe DeathNote, or Healing?**

**Nynx: I prefer this one!**

**Well of course you do… You're in it! (Personally this one is my favorite because I get to be a fanfiction with my loyal reviewers! :)**

**Flora: Thanks for letting us be in this fanfiction!**

**Ashley: Yeah it really means a lot!**

**Jack Eric: And thanks for the Darkrai!**

**You're welcome! Now on to the story.**

Flora opened her eyes and softly yawned. They didn't get much sleep last night with the whole Darkrai situation. 'I still can't believe Jack Eric caught it' She thought. Then she felt something move. She realized where she was sleeping. Ryder's arms were wrapped around her protectively. Flora blushed deeply at this and looked around. Nynx and Shadow were lying side by side, Ashley and Nick were snuggled in the same sleeping bag, and Spades and Jack Eric were holding hands unconsciously in their sleep. Flora shifted a little and Ryder's eyes opened. He smirked and kissed Flora's forehead.

"Morning Princess…"

"FLORA CHOP!" She yelled giving him a chop on the head.

"OW!"

Everyone else woke up. The girls blushed, the boys smirked and teased, and the girls punched them in the gut.

"Did you have to punch that hard?" Nick asked rubbing his stomach.

"Yes…" Ashley said dryly.

"I'm hungry…" Shadow said yawning.

"Then make breakfast," Nynx said stretching her arms.

"But we didn't bring any food supplies!" Jack Eric exclaimed.

"You didn't bring any food?! I'm surprised Jackie…" Spades smirked.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT HEARTS!" He shot back.

"OH I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME HEARTS!" She snapped.

"Oh yes I did!"

"Oh you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"STOP FLIRTING YOU TWO WE'RE HUNGRY!" Ryder shouted, his stomach growling.

They both blushed deeply. After breakfast was made they finally made it to Cerulean City. They all won the gym battle against the gym leader Misty. The next town to go to was Pewter City. However something was bothering Spades. 'That was easy… Too easy... Like she was letting us win...' She thought. They made it to Pewter City and stayed at the Pokemon Center. The girls had their own room and boys had the room next to them. Spades was writing some notes and observations in a notebook. 'Why was a Darkrai in Kanto… Last time I checked those were native to Sinnoh not Kanto...' She wrote down more notes. The other girls looked over at her curiously.

"Hey Spades? What are you writing about?" Flora asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, ever since we got here you've been writing in that notebook," Ashley said sitting on the other side of her.

"Observations… Am I the only one who thought that the gym battle was a little too easy?" Spades asked.

"Well… Now that I think about it… Yeah… It was easier than I expected," Nynx said.

"Exactly… My dad always told me if something seems too easy, something's up…" She tapped her chin.

"Your dad sounds like a pretty smart guy…" Flora smiled.

"He was…"

"What happened to him?" Ashley questioned.

Spades expression darkened.

"He was murdered…"

Meanwhile with the boys. They were already thinking of a way to ask the girls out.

"Maybe I can save Nynx from falling?" Shadow said.

"Flora would catch her… Maybe Flora's wing could get injured and I could nurse her back to health?" Ryder suggested.

"Or maybe we could make a potion to make them fall in love with us?" Nick smirked.

"That would prove how desperate we are… How about we try being nice?" Jack Eric said.

"That could actually work!" Shadow grinned.

"HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY WORK?!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Girls always go for the complete assholes!" Nick added.

Jack Eric and Shadow gave them a look that said 'Are you kidding me bro?'

"Fine… We could try being nice…" Ryder grumbled.

"But if it doesn't work we're going with plan C…" Nick muttered.

"What is plan C?" Jack Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Put them in a dangerous situation and save them!" He smirked.

"I'm going to train…" Jack Eric sighed.

He left the room and went outside. He saw Spades sitting on a park bench taking notes. She was also muttering things. "I'll avenge you father… I promise…" She whispered. Ashley showed up behind him.

"I knew we shouldn't have pushed it…" She muttered.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"We asked her about her dad and how he was murdered…" She responded.

Jack Eric looked at Ashley in shock. He had no idea what it was like to have a loved one taken away from you.

"You should go try to cheer her up…" She said nudging him.

He gulped. 'Here goes nothing...' Jack Eric sat next to Spades.

"Hey…" He said.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Just to talk… Um… I heard about…" He started.

"My dad?" She said, her voice cracking.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that…" He said.

"It's not your fault…" She said, "He was a detective… He was going on a special investigation… His team found a new lead and followed it… The only thing left of him was his Riolu…"

"Oh… That's horrible…" Jack Eric hugged her.

He felt something wet on his arm. She was crying… He comforted her until she passed out. He carried her to her room and layed her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night Spades…" Jack Eric said before leaving the room.

_Meanwhile_

"Ah so that's Detective's Jones's Daughter?"

"Yes… I can't believe we didn't see it before…"

"She looks a lot like him and possesses similar character traits…"

"This might be quite troublesome…"

"I agree… We may have to get rid of her… Just like we did her father…"

"Team Rocket _**WILL**_ rule the world…"

In the morning they faced the Pewter gym leader Brock. They won, but again it seemed like the gym leader wasn't even trying. Their next gym was located in Vermilion City. They walked until they came across a beautiful meadow.

"We should have a picnic!" Nynx exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shadow agreed.

They released their Pokemon and fed them.

"Jack Eric, you have a Riolu too?" Spades said surprised.

"Yeah! I didn't really give it a nickname though…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I named mine Leo…" She smiled.

(HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T PUT ME BACK IN MY POKEBALL!) Zorua yelled telepathically.

"Oh… Hi Aries…" Spades said nervously.

"Tepig?" Flame tilted its head.

"Hi Flame! How are you doing?" She patted the top of Flame's head.

"Tepig!" Flame nuzzled under her touch.

"Nymph!"

They looked over at Ryder and his Sylveon. He was petting it, and Nymph smiled happily. Flora giggled. 'Who knew a "tough" guy like him could be such a sweetheart?' She thought smiling. Ashley and Nick started making lunch. Nynx stole the orange bandana from around Shadow's neck. Then the explosion. Nynx flew back into a tree. She looked up. A group of Team Rocket grunts surrounded her.

"You didn't really think you could escape now did you?" One grunt sneered. He grabbed her by the collar.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Shadow snarled. He pushed him away from Nynx.

"Ha! Stun him boys!" They shot him with stun guns.

"SHADOW!" She shouted. The grunts restrained her.

"Hey look over there! It's that girl with wings!"

"Get her too boys!" The leader said.

"NO!" Ryder pushed her behind him.

"Get them all! Especially her! She's the one who stole Team Rocket's files!" He pointed at Ashley. They shot their stun guns at them. They fainted. A man and woman wearing white lab coats, and doctor's masks came up from behind them.

"They're perfect… Get them back to base…"

They were carried right into Team Rocket's base.

**That's it! And I know I messed up with the gyms… I'm sorry! See you next chapter! -Ace**


	6. Experiments

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! I still need to know which fanfiction you want me to work on more often. This one, PokeSpe DeathNote, or Healing? So far in the story-**

**Ashley: JUST GET TO THE STORY!**

**Jack Eric: I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Ok! Ok! Fine! On to the story! WARNING: CONTAINS SOME EXPERIMENTS AND TORTURE! READER DISCRETION ADVISED!**

Jack Eric woke up and rubbed his head. He groaned and got up off the cold floor. 'Where am I?' He thought. 'The last thing I remember is that explosion and… Team Rocket...' He glared at the floor. How could they have caught them that easily. 'I should look for the others… I hope Spades is ok...' He ran at the door. It didn't budge. He got out a pocketknife from his leather jacket and picked the lock. He snuck down the hallway and hid in a storage closet. There was a Team Rocket grunt uniform there. He put it on and blended in with the other grunts.

"Did you hear? We brought in a bunch of kids earlier…"

"Really? Why would we bring in a bunch of brats?"

"Heard that two of them have wings…"

"I heard that two more can turn into wolves/foxes…"

"That girl who stole the files is there too…"

"Not to mention Detective Jones's Daughter…"

"The one we killed?! He had a daughter?!"

Jack Eric gritted his teeth at this statement. 'So Team Rocket are the ones responsible for Spades' dad death...' He clenched his fist. He walked down a hallway. There was a guarded cell door. He snuck a peek inside. It was Nick! Jack Eric brought his fist on one of the guards face. Then on the other, effectively knocking them out. He kicked the door down.

"Jack Eric! Man am I glad to see you!" Nick exclaimed.

"Good to see you too Nick!" Jack Eric smiled, "Have you seen the others?!"

"They're doing experiments on Nynx, Shadow, Ryder, and Flora, they took Ashley in for questioning, and I don't know where Spades is," Nick said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Experiments?! We need to save them quickly!" Jack Eric said running out of the cell.

Meanwhile Ryder was just waking up. His feet were chained to the ground, and he was looking somberly at Flora. She was connected to this weird machine. She was still knocked out. Some moonlight landed directly on her face. 'She looks so pretty...' He sighed. 'Wait a second! Now is not the time for that!' He mentally scolded himself. The door opened and one of those doctors walked in. It was a man by the looks of it. He walked over to him.

"Name?" He asked.

Ryder didn't say anything. He just glared into the man's icey cold eyes. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up in the air.

"Cooperate or your oh so precious girlfriend will suffer…" He sneered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ryder defended.

"And I don't care what she is! Cooperate or I'll have both of your wings cut off and served to me on a silver platter!" He hissed, "Now tell me your fucking name…"

"R-Ryder…" He gulped.

"See that wasn't that hard now was it?" Even though he wearing a mask over his mouth. Ryder could feel his smirk.

"You're a brave one aren't you? Well built… You'll be a wonderful specimen…" He purred, "Now… I shall begin my test on Miss… Flora is it?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Ryder roared his wings coming out.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Someone's a little too overprotective…" He teased.

"I swear if you do anything to her…" Ryder muttered.

"You aren't really in the position to make threats…" The man said walking back towards Ryder. He pulled out a taser and shocked him with it.

"GAH!" He screamed out in agony. Flora woke up and looked in horror at the situation.

"RYDER!" She tried to break out of her restraints.

"Ah… It seems like you're finally awake…" He said walking over to Flora and grabbing a needle. He took a blood sample, making Flora wince. "Now that you're awake I can commence the experiment…" The man took a red marker and marked some spots on Flora's skin.

"Now… Just relax… This will hurt a lot… And remember to scream as loud as possible…" He laughed.

"AHHH!"

Now to Ashley, who is strapped to an electric chair.

"STOP PLEASE!" She begged.

"Hahahahaha… Keep begging… I enjoy seeing you suffer…" The man said tracing his fingers up her arm.

"You're fucking sick…" She spat.

The man pressed a button and the chair activated again.

"AH! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" She screamed.

"Come on… Won't you give me a kiss?" He sneered running his fingers through her hair.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Nick tackled the man.

He knocked him out and released Ashley. He picked her up and examined her wounds.

"Ashley! Are you alright?" Nick asked frantically.

"I am now… Thank you Nick…" She kissed on the cheek making him blush.

"Can you walk?" He questioned.

"Um… I don't think so… My legs feel numb…" She answered.

"I'm just carry you then…" He smiled.

"T-Thank you so much Nick…" She said holding on to him tightly.

"Your welcome… Also Jack Eric went to go find the others…" He said running out of the room with Ashley in his arms.

"Have you found anyone else?" She murmured.

"Unfortunately not…" He said.

"I hope we find them soon…" She sighed.

"Me too… Me too…" Nick said rubbing her head.

Meanwhile Shadow was just waking up. 'Ugh… Where am I? Wait… Oh no Nynx!' He tried to get up, and met the eyes of a doctor. A doctor that he unfortunately knew very well…

"Nancy! What are you doing here?!" He growled.

"Nice to see you too Shadow," She smirked, "Now if you must know… I've joined Team Rocket…"

"Y-You what?!" He exclaimed.

"You heard me… I work for Team Rocket now… And I really must thank you two for leading us to those two kids with wings… Oh and I forgot to tell you! Zeena's a Team Rocket admin…" She sneered.

"Z-Zeena's here too?!" Shadow blurted out.

"Yes… And well… Some other scientist wanted to experiment on Nynx…" Nancy smiled evilly.

"I swear to Arceus I will kill you!" He glared.

"Ha! I doubt it… Now… Shall we begin your experiment?" She injected a vial into his neck.

"AGH!"

Nynx woke up in the other room after hearing Shadow scream. She looked around frantically. Nynx realized she was strapped down to a table with various medical tools. 'No! Not the experiments… Not again...' She thought struggling in her bonds. A woman's laughter filled the room.

"Finally… I was wondering when you'd wake up…" She walked up to Nynx, like many of the other doctors she was wearing a mask over her mouth as well. Nynx avoided her gaze.

"Miss… Nynx Skywatcher isn't it?" She asked.

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Nynx snarled.

"Oh! Some other doctors told me… Nancy and Zeena were their names I believe…" She said.

"THEY'RE HERE?!" Nynx said panicked.

"Ah, so you do know them…" The woman sat down on the operation table, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"No way in hell!" Nynx exclaimed.

"No? That's fine… We could always do something else…" She purred tracing a scalpel on Nynx's stomach.

"Gah! W-What's it to you anyway?" Nynx asked trying to get away from the woman.

"Nothing really… I just want to hear about your pain and misery again…" She teased.

"A-Again?!" Nynx started, "If you've heard it once I don't want to repeat it!"

"Hmph… Then before we begin… I must tell you something… If you were afraid of Nancy and Zeena then... " The woman got closer to Nynx's ear.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare…"

"Take that!" The woman was pushed off Nynx.

"Jack Eric!" Nynx said in relief.

"Nynx! Good to see you're safe!" Jack Eric freed her from her binds. The woman had gotten up, her mask was gone so they could see her complete face. Nynx gasped as she realized who it was.

"L-Leaf?!"

**A/N: That's it! ...Jeez this was dark... I'm so sorry this took so long! I hit writers block… Also the next chapter might take a while too because I'm going on vacation so :/. Anyway see you guys next chapter -Ace**


	7. Escape!

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! I still need to know which fanfiction you want me to work on more often. This one, PokeSpe DeathNote, or Healing? Also a new OC will be featured this chapter! Now on to the story!**

"L-Leaf?!"

"Hmph... So the secret's out... Ha now to get rid of you annoying brats..." Leaf ran at them only for Jack Eric and Nynx to be out the door.

"Get back here you stupid kids!" She exclaimed.

They ran into the next room finding Shadow on the floor beaten and bloody. Nancy was standing next to him.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU TO SHADOW?!" Nynx snarled.

"Oh! Why hello Nynx! How long has it been?" She smirked.

"Nynx?! You know her?" Jack Eric questioned.

"Unfortunately yes… She one out of two devils I've had to deal with… Her name is Nancy and there is another one named Zeena… Now… I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I see you're more confident than last time… You want to dance Nynx? Then lets dance!" They both got into a battle stance.

"Uh Nynx… We don't really have time for this…" Jack Eric said. He was about to say more but shut up after Nynx shot him a death glare. He backed up to the wall and sighed. Leaf walked in shortly afterwards. "Oh great it's you…" He said somberly.

"Yeah it's me… I think I'll let Nancy handle her… After all I'll have you all to myself…" Leaf got closer to Jack Eric. He acted fast and pushed her away. 'Is she flirting with me?' He thought. "No thanks, I already have a girlfriend…" He said.

"Maybe I'll have to do something about that…" She winked, "But for now…" She punched him in the gut. "I'll just deal with you…"

**Ryder's P.O.V (First actual Point of View change!)**

I got up off the ground and tried to go to Flora, but that guy pushed me back. I looked somberly over at Flora. Her arms had bloody scars on them. There was a gash on her cheek that was still bleeding. I felt awful. The only torture I had to endure was to watch. I was powerless to stop it. The doctor laughed at our pain. I glared fiercely at him. He grabbed me by the collar and held me against the wall. "You know I could do much worse to her… She is very attractive…" When he said that I just snapped. I broke out of his grip and slammed him against the wall. I kicked him in the area and ran towards Flora. I got her out of that machine and carried her out of the room. I ran into an empty room. I sat down on a chair and tended Flora's wounds. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Ryder? Have we escaped?" She asked.

"Yes… You're safe now…" I soothed.

"It hurt so much Ryder… Why was he so cruel?" She was holding back tears.

"I wish I knew…" I stroked her hair. She cried softly in my arms. 'I will make those bastards pay...' I thought. She looked up into my eyes, and before I knew what I was doing my lips met hers. She didn't pull away in disgust. Instead she kissed me back. It felt like hours but in reality it was only a couple minutes. I broke the kiss. Her cheeks were crimson red and we were breathing heavily.

"Um... Hi..." She said nervously.

"Hi... Does this mean you like me back?" I asked.

"Well... I... Uh..." I cut her off with another kiss. I could see everything now. I didn't just like her... I _**loved**_ her. She was perfect in every way, and I will make those doctors pay for what they've done. We walked out of the room and went down the hallway. I saw two figures coming towards us and sighed in relief when I saw who it was.

"Nick! Ashley! Thank Arceus you're safe..." I exclaimed.

"Nice to see to see you too Ryder... How's Flora?" Ashley asked.

"She's fine for now, do you know where the others are?" I responded.

"Jack Eric went off to find Spades, Nynx, and Shadow," Nick explained.

"And he hasn't come back yet?" Flora questioned.

Before anyone could answer a shout was heard at the end of the hall. It was the doctor that experimented on Flora.

"Come back here you little brats!" He yelled.

I punched him in the the face. _**Hard**_... His mask came off. Flora and Ashley gasped as they saw his face.

"GARY?!" They exclaimed.

"You know him!?" I said in shock.

"He gave us some Pokemon... Why would you do this Gary?" Ashley asked.

"I have my reasons... Now I believe Leaf is having fun experimenting on your friend... Nynx was it?" He sneered.

"LEAF IS HERE TOO!?" Flora shouted.

Suddenly a wall blew up. Another doctor walked the hole in the wall. Nynx followed closely afterwards.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-" Nynx roared.

"Nynx I need your help here!" Jack Eric yelled running away from a chestnut haired woman.

"Leaf! Gary! How could you?!" Flora yelled.

"Hey wait a minute! Where's Spades?!" I exclaimed.

**Spades' P.O.V**

Where am I? I got up off the floor. I looked around at my surroundings. It was a small room with a door and there was little light. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. It looked like a badge… I picked it up and realized who it belonged to. This badge belonged to my dad. I stared at it intently. What is this doing here? Unless… I gripped the badge tightly at my realization. Team Rocket is the one who _**murdered**_ my father. The door opened. Two Team Rocket grunts came in. They stood in front of me.

"Hello… I am Team Rocket admin Ethan…"

"And I am Team Rocket admin Kris…"

Those vaguely familiar to me that's when it hit me.

"OW WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!" I yelled.

They shrugged. Anyways these are some other DexHolders. I have to tell Leaf and Gary! They knew what I was going to do and Ethan grabbed my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere!" He growled.

I used my free hand and punched him in the face. I ran down the hall and ran into-

"SPADES!" Jack Eric shouted.

"Hey I have bad news!" I exclaimed.

"So do we…" He said.

"Ethan and Kris are part of Team Rocket!"

"Gary and Leaf are part of Team Rocket!"

We gasped at the same time. I couldn't believe it. Leaf and Gary gave us some of our first Pokemon! Wait… OUR POKEMON!

"We have to find our Pokemon!" I said in realization.

"Oh Jack!" I looked down the hall. Leaf was there with an evil smirk. "Oh so this is your little girlfriend? Well not anymore…" I felt a pang of jealousy. I didn't like Jack Eric like that did I?

"Fuck off Leaf!" He said furiously.

It seems like Jack Eric doesn't like her. Why do I feel relieved? And why do I feel all weird when I'm with him.

"Looks like I'll have to get rid of you…" Leaf grinned evilly looking straight at me.

There was another explosion and the others came out of the wall. They were followed by an army of Team Rocket grunts.

"Shit…" I muttered.

"Now… Shall we get back to the experiments?" Gary asked smiling sinisterly.

I saw Nynx, Flora, Shadow, and Ryder's faces grow pale. It's going to take a miracle in order to es- And look there's ANOTHER EXPLOSION! What is this? A Michael Bay movie? A girl with long blonde hair stood in front of us.

"You want to get out of here?!" She questioned.

We nodded.

"Then follow me!" She yelled.

"What about our Pokemon?!" I shouted.

"It's all under control!" She grinned.

We followed her out of the base and ran into the forest. The girl stopped at a house. We walked inside to be greeted with a woman with blonde hair.

"Mizu, are these the prisoners from Team Rocket?"

"Yes, I also have their Pokemon right here…"

"I see…" The woman faced us, "Hello my name Yellow and this is Mizu…"

"Hi… Thank you for saving us…" I said gratefully.

"No problem… I am part of the Dexholders and my friends refuse to handle this issue…" She said somberly.

"Well here's the thing… Leaf, Gold, Gary, and Kris are part of Team Rocket…" I said sadly.

"WHAT?!" Yellow exclaimed.

"I saw them as well…" Mizu stared at the floor.

"That means… Giovanni has returned…" She muttered.

That name sounded familiar. I put my finger on my chin.

"He going to get his revenge…" Yellow said.

I looked down. This might be the start of a war…

**A/N: That's it! I'm so sorry this took so long! I was on vacation... TONIGHT! (Soz G.R.L Reference :/). Welcome TheUlitmateShipper's OC Mizu to the cast!**

**Everyone: Welcome!**

**Mizu: Glad to be here! :)**

**Until next time! Good bye!**


	8. Storms and Caves

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive theme and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! I still need to know which fanfiction you want me to work on more often. This one, PokeSpe DeathNote, or Healing? Now last time- **

**Spades: We got a new character!**

**What are you doing here?!**

**Spades: You haven't included me at all in the intro!**

**Nick: You haven't put me in either!**

**Nynx: These are true facts.**

**Ugh… I'm trying to give the other OC's some spotlight! **

**Flora: You could still add them.**

**Let's just get to the story… Also this will include a somewhat heated kissing scene. Just a heads up.**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I walked inside a room. This is where I would be staying for the time being. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I reached for the orange bandana that usually was around my neck, surprised that it wasn't there. Where could it be? Oh wait... Nynx... I walked down the hall and spotted her. She was giggling and she had my bandana around her neck instead.

"Nynx give it back..." I said clearly unamused.

"You'll have to catch me first," She said cheerfully, before running out into the forest.

"NYNX! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled.

I followed her into the forest. I ran closely behind her before tackling her to the ground. I pinned her arms with one hand, over her head. I grabbed my bandana and smirked.

"Ha! Got it!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

I looked back at Nynx. She was blushing furiously. I then realized our positions. I was on top of her with her hands pinned above her head. I jumped back and my back hit the tree hard. A couple of pinecones landed on my head. Nynx was now laughing hysterically. I rubbed my head groaning in pain.

"Wow, real smooth Shadow..." She said stifling a few giggles.

"Shut up..." I muttered.

She was about to say something else, but then it started raining. We ran into a cave.

"You know the way home right?" I asked nervously.

"I thought you knew!" Nynx exclaimed.

"We'll look for the base after this rain stops," I started, "For now we should make a fire,"

Using my expert survival skills, I made a fire with absolutely no help from Nynx.

"That's not true you jerk! I made the fire and you didn't do shit," She snarled.

"Ugh, I forgot, not only I can you read your thoughts... You can read mine..." I groaned.

"Yeah, I heard you narrating and I'm thinking What the Hell?" Nynx sung the last part. I knew how much she liked that song. **(The song is What the Hell by Avril Lavigne by the way).** She called it her theme song or something? Personally I would say my "theme song" would be Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.

"Oh that song is good too! What do you think would be our song?" She questioned, slightly blushing.

"Uh... Our song?" I responded nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I don't know about you but I think it would be A Thousand Years by Christina Perri..." She said looking down.

It made sense. Ever since we were captured by Team Rocket I realized she was that girl from my past. I can't believe I didn't recognize her. I had a crush on her too so the song made sense… OH SHIT. I forgot she could read my mind! I looked over at Nynx. She didn't seem to be listening. Thank Arceus. It started raining harder. The wind blew some of the rain on the fire that Nynx made. It became dark in the cave. I saw Nynx trembling. I read her mind and found out her fears. Needles, Doctors, and the Dark… I held her in my arms.

"It's ok… I'm here…" I soothed.

"It's so dark…" She whimpered.

"I'll start the fire again…" I said. And as quickly as possible I made the fire again. Nynx was still holding on to me. I blushed and rubbed her head. She was so adorable.

"Aw thanks!" Nynx smiled.

"I wish you would stop doing that," I said dryly.

"You know you love me!" She smirked.

"N-No I don't!" I looked away blushing.

It became quiet. Nynx was snuggling in my arms. The fire made the lighting somewhat romantic. Gah! What are you talking about Shadow?! Sure she's beautiful, sweet, and possibly the coolest girl you've ever met, but it's just a schoolboy crush! Or is it? It's hopeless… I love her… But she will probably never return my feeling… GOSH DAMN IT I FORGOT THAT SHE COULD READ MY MIND AGAIN! I looked down at Nynx. She stared at me in shock. This time she read my mind. Great now our friendship is ruined.

"It's not…" Nynx said softly, "I-I feel the same way… I was always afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings…"

"Y-You like me back?" I stuttered.

"Y-Yeah…" She started, "What are we going to do abo-Mmph!"

I crashed my lips to her in the middle of her sentence. She didn't kiss back at first, she must have been caught off guard.

'No shit sherlock!' She thought dryly. She kissed back after a while. I ran my fingers through her rainbow colored hair. I've always wondered about her hair. Is it natural? I'm pretty sure it is. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled Nynx into my lap. I heard her gasp. I moved my head to her neck and bit down on her skin. She gasped again.

"S-Shadow!? What are you-Gah! Doing?" She gasped.

"I'm marking you as mine because you are _**my**_ girl," I explained.

"O-Ok... Look the rain is stopping, we should try to find the base," Nynx said nervously.

We walked back where we greeted with a very worried Mizu and a new guy. He had yellow eyes and stitches running from his scalp to under his right eye. I have to admit he looked a bit scary but he looked cool as well.

"Where have you two been?!" She exclaimed.

"We got lost and it started raining, and who is this?" I asked.

"Oh this is my friend Valentine! Valentine these are some of my other friends Nynx and Shadow!" Mizu grinned.

"Nice to meet you!" Nynx smiled.

"Sup," I said coolly.

"Hi… Nice to meet you," He looked up at us.

"Also Nynx, what's that mark on your neck?" Mizu questioned.

I smirked as Nynx blushed furiously. My mark had turned into that lightning bolt that was on her bangs.

"Oh! That's nothing!" She defended, "Let's go this way!" Nynx took Mizu's hand and led her down the hall, leaving me with Valentine. We shrugged and went to the food court.

**Nynx's P.O.V**

OH. SHIT. What am I going to do?! How am I going to cover this up? I walked into my room finding the rest of the girls there.

"Nynx!"

"Where have you been?!" Flora crossed her arms.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Ashley added, "What's that mark on your neck?!"

"Um… I-Uh…" I stammered.

"You were with Shadow weren't you?" Spades deduced writing something in her notebook.

"Well I was… Uh… Maybe?" I squeaked.

"SHADOW GAVE YOU THAT MARK?!"

"M-Maybe?" I responded.

They gasped. Spades was still writing things down in her notebook. I took it and looked at what she was writing.

"Shipping chart?!" I exclaimed in surprised.

"Give. That. Back." She ordered.

I showed the others the list they were shocked at what they found.

"WingsShipping CANON, Ryder and I?!" Flora blushed.

"AbandonShipping NOT CANON YET, Nick and me?!" Ashley said in surprise.

"MonsterShipping NOT CANON YET, Val and I?! You just met him!" Mizu said in disbelief.

"WolfShipping NOW CANON, Shadow and me... What the Hell Spades?!" I questioned, "Oh and LeoShipping OTP OTP OTP, You and Jack Eric…"

"SHUT IT!" She snatched her book back.

"How do you know these things anyways?" Flora asked.

"I have my ways…" She said cryptically.

I rubbed my head. This is going to be a long story…

**Ace: DON'T BREAK THE FORTH WALL!**

Fine… Jeez…

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Back at Team Rocket's base

"Hmm… Those kids are very interesting…"

"They are staying with Yellow and those two kids…"

"I think their names were Mizu, and Valentine…"

"I ship them so hard!"

"Not now Leaf! You know that Mizu girl intrigues me… Capture her and bring her to me…"

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent…"

**A/N: That's it! What will happen next?! Will Mizu be captured?! **

**Mizu: I better not be captured…**

**Will Spades' ships become canon?!**

**Spades: THEY BETTER BECOME CANON!**

**Find out next chapter! Bai!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	9. Crushes?

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive theme and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! And due to the fan support I will be working on this story more often! (This one is personally my favorite, more so than the Queen of Chaos) Also! If you want backstories of Nynx go to Starshine's account for the story a Twist of Fate, and for Mizu's backstory go to TheUlitmateShipper's account for the story Water Water. And if your OC has a backstory tell me so I can include it next chapter! This chapter will contain part of a song! Now last time-**

**Spades: Greetings Ace-Senpai!**

**Flora: NO! NOT THIS SPADES!**

**Nynx: *Tries to knock out Spades with a frying pan***

**Spades: *Catches the frying pan and throws it out the window* What's wrong Nynx-Chan?**

**Ashley: NOPE THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! ACE DO SOMETHING!**

**Spades: *gets knocked out***

**Mizu: Phew...**

**Who did that?**

**Nynx: I did!**

**Thank you! Now onto the story! WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN TOUCHING… READER DISCRETION ADVISED!**

**Nick's P.O.V**

I was in Shadow's room meeting the new guy and talking about where Shadow and Nynx were. I smirked, never thought that Shadow would have the nerve to do that. The new guy Valentine was there too. Mizu calls him Val to spite him, and unlike the rest of us he's not a flirt at all. I find that ironic considering he was born on Valentine's day and his name is Valentine.

"So… Who do you like?" I asked smugly.

"N-No one… Why do you ask?" Val responded nervously.

"I think it's Mizu," Ryder said.

"N-NO! Me and Water Water are just friends…" He defended.

"Water Water?" Shadow questioned confused.

"Mizu's name is water in two different languages so I call her Water Water…" Val explained.

"You love her!" I teased.

"I-I don't!" Val blushed.

"Oh guys! I took Spades' notebook!" Jack Eric exclaimed.

We looked at the notebook. We found Spades' shipping chart! Ashley and I… Not yet canon? I'll have to do something about that… I inwardly smirked. I saw Val blush when he saw MonsterShipping. We'll have to make that canon too. There was a loud knock on the door.

"JACK ERIC! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I could tell that was Spades and she was PISSED.

Jack Eric gulped and opened the door. Spades was fuming. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him down the hall, taking her notebook with her. They turned the corner and Ryder said something.

"He is so getting laid…"

Val looked at us in disgust and we laughed. A couple seconds later Flora was standing in front of Ryder, looking very annoyed. She hit him with a "FLORA CHOP" and walked off dragging him by the back of his shirt. None of us said a word knowing those girls know all and see all.

"Is this normal?" Val asked.

"Yep!" Shadow said before leaving.

We walked down the hall before Mizu needed Val for something. I shot him a look saying 'Go get em!' He shot back a glare. I chuckled and went towards Ashley's room. I heard soft humming. I stood in the doorway. Ashley was looking out the window.

"Hey…" I said coolly.

"AH! ASHLEY KICK!" She kicked me in the face. **(Also had to include something from Fairy Tail lol)**

"OW!" I yelled holding my pain in pain.

"Nick?! I'm so sorry but you scared me!" She helped me up.

"It's ok… What were you humming by the way?" I asked.

"Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes… I like to think of it as my theme song…" She blushed.

"It suits you..." I agreed, "I think mine would be Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner..."

"Oh my Arceus, that's so perfect for you!" She giggled.

I rubbed the back of head sheepishly. Then I realized something.

"What would be our song?" I questioned interlocking our fingers.

"O-Our s-song?" She stammered blushing.

"Yeah, our song," I smirked.

"Um… D-Damaged by Danity Kane?" She said nervously.

"That sounds about right…" I smiled. I was about to make my move, but… A ear piercing scream interrupted the mood.

"What was that?!" Ashley exclaimed running out into the hall, me following close behind. There was an explosion from down the hall. We ran towards it. By now the other were there equally concerned… Except for…

"Mizu and Val are there!" I shouted running faster.

We entered the room. In the arms of a Team Rocket grunt was Mizu, who was unconscious. Val was fuming.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" He yelled in a demonic voice. They shot him with stun guns, he didn't even flinch. This guy was tough. It took tranquilizer darts to knock him out. They were about take him too, but we stepped in just in time. I punched the guy back. The one holding Mizu threw a smoke bomb. They disappeared.

"They got Mizu!" Spades exclaimed.

We looked at Val's unconscious body. He was going to pissed. Ashley looked up at me worried about her friend.

"We'll find her…" I soothed.

**3rd's Person P.O.V**

_At Team Rocket's base…_

"Do they have the girl?"

"Yes, the mission was a success,"

"But they didn't get the boy?"

"No matter… Bring the girl to my private quarters…"

"Yes sir!"

Mizu groggily opened her eyes. They widened as she realized her situation. The grunt noticed she was awake and smirked. He dropped her so she landed on her feet. He gripped her wrist and dragged her down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Mizu asked.

"Shut up and come along quietly…" He growled, "The boss wants to see you…"

'Why would the leader of Team Rocket want to see me?' She thought. The grunt dragged her down to the office of the leader of Team Rocket. Leaf, Gary, Ethan, Kris were there standing by the office doors. There was a shadowy figure sitting at the desk. Mizu was dragged into the room.

"Leave us…" The figure said.

The admins and grunt left, leaving Mizu and the leader in the same room. She gulped. Some light landed on his face. Mizu gasped.

"S-Silver?"

"Hello… Mizu was it?" He smirked.

"Y-You're the leader of Team Rocket?!" She stuttered in surprise.

"Yes I am… Now please… Come here… Or else…"

Mizu not wanting to know what or else was, walked up to Silver. He chained her hands together and dragged her to another room. It was a bedroom… She stopped dead in her tracks. 'He's not… Evil or not he wouldn't do that...' She thought. Silver picked her up and put her on the bed.

"What are you doing…" She whimpered.

"Relax sweetheart…" He smiled evilly.

"W-Wha-Mmph!" Silver started kissing her.

'Val… Where are you?' She wondered. Mizu struggled in her captor's grip. He had started feeling her up making her very uncomfortable. There was a knock on the door, making Mizu thank mentally whoever knocked. Silver got off of her and answered the door. It was Leaf, who was glaring at him. He shrugged it off.

"What is she doing there?" Leaf questioned.

"I just brought her here for a little fun…" He smirked. Mizu mentally threw up.

"That's sick! You know she's only 15! If I had known what you were planning on doing, I wouldn't have brought her here!" Leaf snarled. She picked up Mizu and walked out of the room. 'Wait what?! Isn't she the enemy?' Mizu thought, confused.

**Leaf's P.O.V**

I had finally woke up… I need to tell the others how they do it… How they take control of your thoughts… Your mind… I walked into my room and set Mizu down. This will take a while.

**A/N: This got really dark really fast…**

**Kankri (From Homestuck): *Blows trigger whistle* I AM TRIGGERED! THAT WOULD BE UNDERAGE!**

**See you guys next time! GET OUT KANKRI!**


	10. Rescue!

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Now last time-**

**Kankri: CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE! *Blows trigger whistle***

**KANKRI! THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR FANDOM! GET OUT!**

**Nynx: Who is this?**

**Kankri: I am Kankri Vantas… Who are YOU?**

***Throws Kankri into the closet***

**Let's get to the story shall we? *sweatdrops***

**Mizu's P.O.V**

"Why did you save me? I mean I'm not complaining but…" I started.

"I need to tell you something really important…" Leaf started, "They're going to use you to lure Valentine here…"

Val?! Oh… That's right, Team Rocket are the ones who gave him the Druddigon eyes, Druddigon blood, and the Druddigon wings… A lot of people have wings in this fanfiction don't they?

**Ace: MIZU! DON'T. BREAK. THE. FORTH. WALL!**

Fine… But Team Rocket made him into a "Monster" as he thinks. I don't think that though. I've actually found him handsome and sweet, and I may have developed a small crush on him... I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I shouldn't tell anyone about this. And I should _**definitely**_ not tell Spades. She would probably do anything to make it canon, and Val might not even like me back… I sighed.

"You ok?" Leaf asked. I kinda forgot she was there…

"Oh I'm fine! But you still haven't explained why you saved me…" I responded.

"A couple months ago Team Rocket kidnapped me and rewired my brain to make me completely obedient towards them… I don't remember anything else before that…" Leaf said rubbing the back of her head, "Also I need to make sure MonsterShipping is canon!"

"EH?! How do you know about that?!" I exclaimed.

"They have cameras everywhere… And I have my own shipping chart…" She held up a notepad.

She's like an older version of Spades! I mentally groaned knowing there was now two shippers. Spades is going to be ecstatic… I was curious about Leaf's shipping chart though…

"Can I see your shipping chart?" I questioned.

"Sure go ahead…" She handed me the notepad.

"SpecialShipping (Red X Yellow) NOT YET CANON, MangaQuestShipping (Ethan X Kris) SOMEWHAT CANON, SoulSilverShipping (Silver X Lyra) I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE, Frantic/HoennShipping (Brendan/Ruby X May/Sapphire) CANON, Commoner/FortuneShippjng (Lucas/Diamond X Dawn/Platinum) NOT CANON YET, Agency/ChessShipping (Hilbert/Black X Hilda/White) SOMEWHAT CANON, VisorShipping (Nate X Rosa) NOT YET CANON, KalosShipping (Calem X Serena) NOT YET CANON, OldRivalShipping (Gary X Leaf) OTP OTP OTP WHY CAN'T IT BE CANON?!" I read out loud.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SEE THAT LAST PART!" Leaf snatched back the notepad. I giggled at her reaction. She glared in response. There was a loud knock at the door.

"OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU HAVE THE PRISONER!"

"Quick! Through that door!" Leaf ordered looking at a back door.

We opened the door only to find grunts blocking the door. The other door opened. We were surrounded. One of them grabbed me by the hair. I started making dying dewgong noises. I can't really control it… I make those noises when I'm sad or in pain. The grunt threw me against the wall.

"Don't touch her!" Leaf shouted.

The grunt brushed her off, "She's a cute one isn't she boys?"

They other grunts nodded in agreement. My eyes widened and I yelled out.

"VALENTINE!"

The wall exploded. In the light of the wall stood Valentine, looking mad as hell.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" He snarled in a demonic voice.

The grunts backed off in fear. I smiled happily at the sight of my hero… DID I SAY THAT? I MEANT… Oh who am I kidding… He is my hero… Val picked me up and held me protectively. Then I remembered something.

"Val! Get Leaf too!" I said sweetly.

He put me down and went into his badass mode. He knocked out all of the grunts and saved Leaf too. He flew us out of there and back to the base.

"MIZU!" I was tackle hugged by the girls.

"Nice job Val…" The guys patted him on the back.

"What is she doing here?" Nynx growled looking at Leaf.

"Please forgive me… Team Rocket rewired the Dexholders brains to make them completely obedient towards them…" She looked guiltily at the ground.

"Leaf?! Is that you?!" Yellow came out and hugged her old friend.

"Yes Yellow… And we have much to discuss…" They went into an empty room.

The rest of us went to the food court. We stared at each other awkwardly before Nynx broke the silence.

"We should stop staring at each other, after all this isn't Twilight where everything is done completely out of stares…" She joked.

Everyone broke out into fits of laughter. That was so true. **(I'm not a Twilight fan by the way… DIVERGENT, MAZE RUNNER, AND HUNGER GAMES FOR THE WIN!) **I told them everything, trying to keep those memories from popping up. I saw Val clench his fists. I could tell he felt bad. We promised to protect each other when we first met. I squeezed his hand trying to make him feel better. Spades snapped a picture.

"That's going into my shipping scrapbook!" She squeed.

"YOU HAVE A SHIPPING SCRAPBOOK?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep!" She showed us a bunch of pictures of "shipping" moments. How did she even get all these pictures? They blushed as they saw they pictures.

"H-How did you get this?! You weren't even there for this!" Flora questioned, blushing deeply at the picture of her and Ryder kissing.

"I am a ninja..." She said doing a pose. The rest of us facepalmed.

"Besides... As the leader of the group, I need to know what you guys are up to," She continued. I raised an eyebrow.

"And who said you were leader?" Ashley asked.

"Well..." She trailed off, "I don't see any of you taking charge!" They argued for a bit before I spoke up.

"Guys! We're a team! There is no leader we work together here..."

They nodded in approval. The boys are being awfully quiet... I looked over at the boys. Only they weren't listening and they were looking at our bodies... Oh Val... Not you too! We slapped them across the face. Note to self: Make sure Val doesn't turn into a pervert...

"Perverts!" We shouted. The boys only smirked while Val apologized endlessly. The other guys merely dragged him away. I sighed and hoped he wouldn't follow their "teachings".

**Valentine's P.O.V**

"What the hell Val?!" Jack Eric exclaimed.

"That's not how you get the girl!" Nick growled.

"I don't care! Being a pervert is no way to treat a lady," I defended.

"Just trust us," Shadow said.

"Your way got me slapped by Mizu... I think I'm good..." I grumbled rubbing my cheek.

"Come on! Isn't this fun?" Ryder encouraged.

"No." I said dryly.

"Come on... Just try flirting with her..." Jack Eric said patting my back.

"First of all, don't touch me, second of all, I am the least romantic person in the world..." I groaned.

"I still find that ironic..." Nick smirked.

How did I get stuck with them? The only one here who has the least bit of non-perverted behavior is Shadow. And he has his moments... I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Come on man, you can get the girl if you really tried... Just in a few days you'll have her in your arms and..." Ryder started, but I cut him off.

"Don't give me images!" I scolded.

I have to say I've had a huge crush on Mizu ever since we met. I always thought she was cool, sweet, beautiful... I would just love to kiss those lips and... IMAGES! IMAGES! GET THEM OUT! After I got the images out, I gritted my teeth. That bastard Silver... I swear to Arceus I will kill him... He took away her first kiss! The one I was hoping was for me... He almost... Tainted... Her... I will protect my angel Mizu with my life... She's just so nice... And pretty... THE IMAGES ARE BACK HELP! Can you catch pervertishness? I think you can... Curse those boys and their dirty minds!

"I think he's getting the images boys..." Shadow smirked.

"Shut. Up." I hissed.

"Come on, they're normal for a teenage boy," Jack Eric said smugly.

I hit my head on the wall. Why is this happening to me?

"Come on... Talk to us..." Nick started, "Are the images with Mizu in them..."

"Ugh..." I hit my head against the wall again.

"They so have Mizu in them..." Ryder said smugly.

"Shut up!" I said hiding my blush.

"Dude go for it!" Shadow said pumping his fist.

"She probably doesn't like me back though!" I defended.

"Dude. Come on! Have some confidence!" Jack Eric exclaimed.

"No." I said dryly, covering my face with my hands.

"Come on Val! You saved her life! She likes you!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, but as a friend or..." I rubbed my head. I was sure Mizu liked me as friend. How could she ever love a monster like me... Mizu tells me I'm not a monster, but I believe I am. Part dragon, part human? I even have this "mode" that Mizu likes to call badass mode. I smiled at the thought of her. The guys saw my smile and smirked. Why do they always smirk? I frowned and left the room. I saw the girls walking down the hall I waved then entered my room. I turned on my IPoke **(the equivalent of an IPod in Pokemon). **I listened to my "theme song" which in my opinion is Monster by Skillet. Mizu says hers would be Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia, and our song would be Monster by Dev. I pretended to play the guitar in the song. I heard the door open. I turned around in my rolling chair and Mizu was there.

"Hey... You didn't follow their teachings right?" She asked putting air quotes around the word teachings.

"No, they don't know how to treat a lady..." I responded.

"Good… I don't want you turning into a pervert…" She sighed sitting in the chair next to me. I squeezed her hand. I promise Mizu I will protect you…

**A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Spades: LEAF WE NEED TO SHIP EVERYONE!**

**Leaf: YES! WE MUST MAKE THEM ALL CANON!**

**Everyone Else: *sweatdrops***

**Well, see you guys next time!**


	11. Voices

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and some violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Also I'm sorry if my PM's take too long, I'm back to school :/ ALSO! I DO ACCEPT FAN ART! OF YOUR OC'S AND EVERYTHING! I MIGHT FEATURE IT ON MY CHANNEL! AND I HAVE NO ARTISTIC ABILITY WHATSOEVER! Last time-**

**Spades: I NEED ALL THE SHIPPING MOMENTS! *uses Time Turner***

**SPADES! YOU CAN'T STEAL ITEMS FROM OTHER FANDOMS! UGH…**

**Lucy (From Fairy Tail): She stole my keys!**

**Maka (From Soul Eater): She stole my trench coat!**

**Natsu (From Fairy Tail): SHE STOLE MY SCARF!**

**Light (From Death Note): SHE STOLE MY DEATH NOTE!**

**Spades: *gets back wearing Maka's trench coat and Natsu's scarf, holding Light's Death Note, and Lucy's keys* I'm back! With all the shipping moments!**

**Everyone but Spades: SPADES! WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

**Spades: Oh! I caused a time paradox!**

**OH SHIT! Get to the story before it's too late! (THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A HEATED KISS!)**

**Spades' P.O.V**

I found out Leaf is a shipper too! She ships everything I ship and some ships with our seniors! I must get all of the moments! ALL OF THEM! I was busy adding the most recent moments to my scrapbook when...

"Hey Spades," Jack Eric said leaning against the wall.

"Oh, uh hi Jack Eric," I said not really paying attention to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him frown. He isn't the center of my attention like he usually is. I inwardly smirked. He sat next to me making my heart race faster. It was no secret, I found him attractive. I kept writing in my scrapbook before he took out of my hands he tossed it to the side.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed.

"Do you want to play a game?" He asked in a creepy voice.

"No." I responded dryly.

"Come on Spades!" He whined.

"No... Now get me my scrapbook!" I growled. He reluctantly got me my scrapbook, grumbled, and left the room. I could tell he was upset about something... Is it because I ignored him? I should go see what's wrong. I walked into his room Tom Sawyer by Rush was playing. Probably his "theme song" mine would be Outside by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding. Our song I think would be... E.T by Katy Perry. I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hey," He mumbled.

"What's wrong Jack Eric?" I questioned.

"Nothing's wrong..." He answered.

"Jack Eric..." I said seriously, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked away, "You don't need to know..."

Spades grabbed him by the collar looking deep into his eyes, "Tell me!"

"Put me down..." He said softly.

"Not until you tell me!" I snarled.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He demanded.

"I will shred your leather jacket!" I said seriously.

"You wouldn't dare..." He said.

"Oh I would..." She replied glaring at him.

"Fine! Just leave my jacket alone!" He pleaded.

"Very well..." I dropped him.

"Ok... It's just... I dated this girl named Jennifer in Spain, I broke up with her, and met another girl named Ma… She had bad parents, Jennifer found out about her and there was a gun fight… Jennifer won… She's been hunting me ever since… What if she finds out about you Spades?" He explained sighing.

"Have you forgotten who I am?! I'm Spades Jones! Whoever this bitch is she's not taking me down! And if she comes near you, I'll kill her!" I responded.

"But that doesn't keep me from worrying about you…" Jack Eric held my cheek. I subconsciously nuzzled into his hand.

"I care about you Spades… More than I did with Ma… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you…" He hugged me tightly.

"I care about you too Jack Eric…" I smiled, "I… I… I love you Jack Er-Mmph!"

He cut me off with a kiss. I was shocked and then kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he forced his tongue into my mouth. It was an... Interesting... Experience. He put his hands on my hips. We might have kissed for hours if not for that knock at the door. I mentally groaned and Jack Eric frowned. He reluctantly opened the door.

"Sup Jack! We are attempting to turn Val into a flirt, want to help?" Nick asked.

"I'm bit busy at the moment…" He said dryly. I blushed deeply.

"Make out with Spades later! We have to turn Val into a flirt!" Nick exclaimed dragging him out of the room. That cousin of mine… Oh I probably should have mentioned this before but Nick is my cousin. Yeah… We're not really alike in any way. I kinda want to see them attempt to make Val flirt though. He's a little shy with girls. But he's still a gentleman. The only one out of that pack of boys. I sighed and walked into Mizu's room. The rest of the girls were there.

"Hey Spades! What's up?" Nynx gave me a high five.

"Nothing much, the boys are attempting to make Val a flirt…" I sighed.

"Not again…" Mizu groaned rubbing her forehead.

"Those boys won't give up won't they?" Flora said closing the door.

"I haven't seen Yellow or Leaf around ever since they went to talk…" Ashley said.

"That's true… Where are they?" I questioned.

"I don't actually know, I wonder if they're ok…" Mizu looked out the window. I frowned, where did they go? _**Maybe they're dead…**_ No! Not you! Get back to the deepest part of hell! _**I'll be returning soon… Better watch out…**_ NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I clutched my head. This can't be happening… _**Oh but it is… Welcome to your worst nightmare…**_ Crap… This isn't good… Ugh… My head hurts… Stay in control Spades!

"I'm going to take a nap… See you guys later…" I said walking to my room. I layed down on the bed and went to sleep… I saw someone in my dream. It looked exactly like me except it wasn't. This me had blood red eyes and instead of a blue jacket and white shirt, it was a black jacket with a black shirt. I knew who it was.

"You… Get out of my head!" I yelled.

"I don't think so my dear… After all… I'm just getting started…" She disappeared. I shot up in my bed breathing heavily. I heard her evil laughter echoing in my head. I rubbed my eyes. It's happening… Again…

**Jack Eric's P.O.V**

"Come on Val!" I exclaimed.

"No! I refuse to do something so… indecent…." He scoffed.

"Val, don't be lame…" Nick said dryly.

"Do I have to flirt with her?!" Val whined.

"Yes." Ryder said bluntly. Val groaned and hit his head on the wall. Why does he have to be so difficult? I sighed and sat back in my chair. I wonder where Spades is… I would rather be with her than here attempting to do the impossible.

"I give up…" Shadow said running his fingers through his hair.

"I do too," I started, "Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to find Spades…"

"Why so you can make out with her?" Nick smirked.

"Actually yeah… See you guys later!" I smiled walking out of the room. The hallway was lit up by dim candles. It looks like a storm is coming... I knocked on Spades' door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I sung. **(I'm sorry I couldn't resist xD). **The door opened revealing a laughing Spades.

"You did not just make that reference..." She said, still giggling.

"I thought you might like it," I smiled.

"Hey you smiled! You didn't smirk! You're making some real progress Jack Eric!" She lightly punched my arm.

"I guess I am…" I noticed her expression, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just thinking," She smiled, "I'm going to go find the girls," She left the room. I wonder what's wrong… Hopefully it's not too serious…

"Jack Eric! We're trying again, come on!" Nick exclaimed pulling me down the hallway. I sighed and entered the room with Nick.

**Spades: That's it!**

***looks at burning house* YOU BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE?! **

**Natsu: Oops… *rubs back of head sheepishly***

**Lucy: Natsu! We have to pay for that you know!**

**M-My house… **

**Spades: You could always stay with me!**

***cries* Why me?!**

**Nynx: *sweatdrops* Anyways we'll see you guys next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	12. Darkness

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Now last time-**

**Spades: I blew up Ace's house! :D**

**WHY ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THAT?!**

**Spades: *laughs evilly* You should know exactly why…**

**YOU! UGH! I already miss the old Spades…**

**Spades: Let's get to the story shall we?**

**DON'T TAKE MY LINE! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND TORTURE! READER DISCRETION ADVISED!**

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I was playing a game of chess with Flora when the door flew open. Yellow and Leaf walked in with the other Dexholders following behind them. We got into a fighting stance.

"HOLD IT!" Leaf yelled.

"We snuck into Team Rocket's base and shut down the control center! They're back to normal!" Yellow exclaimed.

"So that's where you were! Why didn't you tell us?!" Mizu questioned.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe…" Leaf answered, "Besides you guys were busy…"

"You could have at least told us…" I said.

"You would have followed us…" Yellow said softly.

"True that…" Nynx said nodding her head.

"Who dat? Who dat? I G G Y," Spades sung. **(Fancy by Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX). **The rest of us gave her a look that said, 'Really?'. She giggled mischievously. I looked over at Nick he was talking to Ryder and Jack Eric. Probably about ways to "teach" Val. I sighed knowing that those boys just won't quit. Nick finished talking to them. He walked over to me and sat down giving me a smirk.

"Hey Ashley…"

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Nick,"

"So, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Good, I'm guessing you're still trying to turn Val into a pervert?" I said looking away from him.

"Yep!" He said grinning.

"When are you going to give up?" I asked.

"Never," He smirked, "You know… We were… Interrupted… Last time we talked…" I looked around everyone else had left the room, leaving Nick and I alone.

"Uh, um…" I stuttered.

"What do you suppose we do about that?" He gave me a suggestive look.

"Well… Uh…" I stammered. He got closer to me. My heart was racing. I blushing deeply. Nick stared into my eyes. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. My eyes widened. I liked him that was true, but he is a player… How do I know that he won't cheat on me or leave me? My mind was racing with questions, I didn't even realize where his hands were roaming. I gasped. He smirked and pulled away.

"How did that feel Ashley?" He smiled slyly.

"S-Shut up," I looked away blushing.

"FINALLY YOU KISSED!" Spades exclaimed coming from the door. The other girls walked in afterwards. I hid my face with a pillow. Why me? They dragged me away into my room. Spades bombarded me with questions.

"So how was he?! I HAVE TO KNOW IF MY COUSIN ISN'T JUST TALKING SMACK!"

"HE'S YOUR COUSIN!?" I blurted out.

"Yep! NOW TELL ME HOW WAS IT?!" Spades screamed.

"I-It w-was n-nice… I g-guess…" I stuttered nervously.

"Great! Now we have to get Mizu and Val to kiss!" Spades smirked. Mizu blushed.

"Must. Have. All. The. Shipping. Moments." Spades said stroking her scrapbook. The rest of us sweatdropped.

"Oh I forgot! You're all going on a double date with me and Jack Eric!" Spades smiles.

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY AM I WEARING A DRESS!" Nynx yelled.

"You don't have to I'm going in my everyday outfit..." Spades said calmly.

"Still not going," Nynx walked out of the room.

"I'll go talk some sense into her…" Spades said with an evil glint in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow. What was that anyway? We watched her leave the room.

"Um… Ok?" Mizu said unsure of Spades' intentions.

"What is she planning?" Flora asked.

"It's Spades, no one knows what she's planning," I responded.

"Good point…" Mizu sighed. I was still wondering what that glint was…

"Ashley! Come here I want to see you!" Nick shouted. I blushed then went down the hallway to Nick's room.

**Nynx's P.O.V**

I was running through the forest. 'Spades can't tell me what to do!' I thought. I stopped near a lake. 'I think I'm safe… But… Why does it feel like I'm being followed?' I looked around. There was no one, then I heard soft footsteps. Then a whisper.

"Boo…" I whipped around and slashed the figure's face. I gasped at who it was.

"S-Spades?!"

"Nice reflexes…" She giggled, then disappeared. I jumped into the lake. 'What the hell?!' I thought then I felt something brush against my leg. Then I heard another whisper.

"I found you…" I was dragged down into the water. Luckily for me, I can breath underwater. It seemed to get darker and darker, making me feel terrified. When it seemed like we were at the bottom, the darkness turned into a room. Spades was standing in the middle of the dimly lit room and she was dressed like a doctor. My face turned pale.

"Let's play doctor… In the dark…" She smirked. This can't be a prank, even she wouldn't go that far. My breathing hitched. She grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. She put a scalpel to my chest.

"Scared yet?" She smiled sadistically. My eyes slit, and I kicked her in the stomach. She fell back and grinned evilly.

"Now you show some strength… You'll make a perfect servant…" She purred.

"I'll never be your servant!" I snarled.

"We'll just see about that…" She said, her eyes glowing red. I lunged at her. She moved out of the way. I kicked her in the leg. She flinched, but only for a second.

"Very impressive indeed…" She smirked, "You know that I'm not your friend Spades correct?"

"Of course! Spades would never act this evil!" I exclaimed.

"So you do have a brain!" She said in mock cheer. I growled. She was really pissing me off.

"My name is Hearts… I'm the _**PURE**_ evil version of Spades…" She explained.

"So that's why she hates being called that!" I said out loud, "What have you done with her?!"

"Let's just say that I'm in charge now… Spades is too weak to regain control…" She said coldly.

"Don't talk about my friends that way!" I growled.

"But it's true isn't it? Spades is weak, pathetic, and useless…" She said harshly.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" I roared, lunging at her. No one ever talks about my friends that way and gets away with it. She blasted some sort of dark beam at me. I flew back into the wall. I looked up. She was towering over me and saying some weird incantation. She finished it and clenched her fist. I felt so much pain. I was about to pass out when she stopped.

"LET THE DARKNESS CONTROL AND CONSUME YOU!" She yelled. I felt something go into my head. My vision become cloudy. No! I will not let her control me like this! I pushed the darkness out of my head. She frowned, and I weakly grinned.

"Is that all you got?" I questioned wearily. She only chuckled and snapped her fingers.

"Oh this is only the beginning… And you should really be worried about your boyfriend…" She pointed behind me. I turned around and gasped in horror. Shadow was on some sort of dart board. He looked at me with eyes full of pain. I glared fiercely at Hearts.

"You wouldn't dare…" I hissed.

"Oh, I would…" She smirked then threw a knife a Shadow. He screamed out as the knife hit him in the left shoulder. She threw another knife at his left shoulder, and a third one which landed solidly in his stomach. She laughed sadistically.

"Want to play?" She asked.

"NO!" I responded shooting up and punching her in the face. She teleported next to Shadow.

"Where should I go next?" Hearts started, "His head? Or his heart?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I snarled.

"How about his throat?" She held up the knife to his throat.

"N-Nynx… I love yo-" Shadow tried to say before Hearts slit his throat. At that point, I just snapped. I lunged at her, attempting to shred her to bits. She smiled evilly and launched another dark beam at me. Saying the same incantation. This time darkness consumed me. I kept having these thoughts… That I liked causing pain and suffering… I let these thoughts take control… Then everything went black…

**Hearts' P.O.V**

I watched her twitch on the ground. Looks like my spell will not fail this time… She sat up. I got into a fighting stance. She looked at me confused.

"Is there something wrong mistress?" She asked, her eyes becoming red.

"No, nothing is wrong my servant…" I grinned evilly, "Now kneel before your master…" She kneeled like I ordered her to.

"Now my servant… I shall let you pick… Who else should we… convince?" I questioned, laughing evilly.

"Let's find Flora mistress… Her wings could be useful in the future, let's worry about the boys later, they are expendable…" She answered.

"Excellent thinking my servant! Now… Shall we find Flora?" I smirked.

"Yes Mistress…" She said following me out of the room.

**That's it!**

**Everyone:...WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Flora: I'm so dead…**

***sweatdrops* We'll see you guys next time!**


	13. Targets

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Again I accept fanart. Now last time-**

**Jack Eric: EVERYTHING BLEW UP AND WENT TO HELL!**

**Flora: They're out to get me!**

**Also, SHADOW IS NOT DEAD! Hearts was making an illusion to trick Nynx! SHADOW IS FINE! Now back to the story! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND TORTURE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**3rd Person's P.O.V **

Hearts and Nynx walked back to base. Hearts smirked when she saw Flora. She made a signal with her hand, motioning Nynx to go. Nynx teleported behind Flora, just as she shot an arrow into the middle of the target.

"Bullseye!" Flora exclaimed happily.

"Miss Flora?" Nynx appeared behind her.

"Gah!" Flora turned around, "Oh hi Nynx! You scared me!"

"Hey Flora! We should hang out a bit!" Hearts exclaimed running up from behind Nynx.

"Um, sure..." She said, a bit confused. They followed her into her room.

"So how are you doing Miss Flora?" Nynx asked.

"Miss? You don't have to be so formal, we're friends right?" Flora responded tilting her head in confusion. 'Since when is Nynx formal?' She thought while Hearts shot Nynx a look saying 'Don't call her Miss...'

"Ok… Flora…" Nynx said painfully. Hearts mentally facepalmed. 'I wonder if something's wrong...' Flora thought getting a bit suspicious. Spades and Nynx were acting really strangely. 'Her room is just outside a cave… Idea!' Hearts inwardly smirked. '_Do you have a plan mistress?'_ Nynx asked telepathically. '_I do… Try to lead Flora to that cave...'_ Hearts responded. '_Yes mistress…'_ Nynx gave a quick nod.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Flora questioned, breaking the silence.

"Oh! We found this really cool cave! Want to see?" Nynx exclaimed. Her eyes somewhat glinting.

"Sure!" Flora smiled. 'What was that glint in her eyes? It seemed somewhat evil…' She thought, 'It's probably nothing… Nynx wouldn't trick me right?' They walked down a path to a cave. It was dark and there wasn't much light. Flora hesitated.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked feeling unsure if she should enter.

"Trust me," Nynx started, "It'll be fine…"

"Ok, if you say so…" They entered the cave and walked about halfway through when Flora realized something. It was pitch black. 'Isn't Nynx scared of the dark?' She thought.

"Hey Nynx?" She said. There was no answer, Hearts seemed to disappear as well.

"Guys? If this is a prank it's not funny!" She yelled feeling slightly angry. Flora felt something lightly brush against her wings. She jumped in surprise. A whisper echoed through the cave.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare…"

Flora was teleported to a dimly lit room. She looked around in shock and disbelief. How did she get there? In the corner stood two very familiar people.

"Nynx?! Spades?! What's going on?! Why is Nynx's hair black?!" Flora questioned. Their eyes were red and their clothes had turned into black. Nynx's once colorful rainbow hair, had turned into pure black. Hearts laughed at Flora questions.

"My dear Flora… Have you really not figured it out by now? I'm not Spades… I'm Hearts… The pure evil version of her… And your little friend Nynx is under my complete control…" She explained smirking.

"What?!" Flora exclaimed.

"Yes my dear, and you're next…" Hearts laughed evilly.

"I'll never let you control me!" Flora growled.

"I beg to differ! Nynx! Bring her to me… On her knees…" Hearts ordered.

"Yes mistress…" Nynx bowed then faced Flora. She froze when Nynx looked at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a door. Flora flew through it and down the dark hallway. 'I'm not going to let them control me!' She thought. Flora entered another room. It was a bedroom of some sort. There was a label on the table that read _**Flora's Chambers**_. Her eyes widened. 'They must have planned this... That means... The others are in danger!' She looked around the room. There was an air duct. She flew inside and crawled to the left. She heard voices in her head. 'I found you...' Flora shuddered at the voice. It was Spades but demonic sounding. The airduct seemed endless. Suddenly she started moving backwards. As if something was dragging back to her "room". Flora desperately tried to go forward but to no avail. She was teleported back to the room where Nynx kicked her in the back of the knees to knock her down.

"Argh!" Flora screamed falling on her knees.

"Like this mistress?" Nynx asked.

"Yes, now tie her hands together… You can torture her for a while…" Hearts smiled evilly.

"Yes mistress now," Nynx tied her hands together, "Wings are the most sensitive part of a bird... What about a girl with wings?"

"I like the way you think... Do it!" Spades grinned evilly.

"Nynx… Don't…" Flora pleaded.

"Sorry Miss Flora… But I must do what mistress tells me to…" Nynx created a ice spike and slashed the base of Flora's wings.

"AHHHH! M-My W-Wings…" She cried holding back tears.

"Now…" Nynx ripped out a chunk of feathers.

"AHH! STOP PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Flora screamed.

"Mistress what should I do?" Nynx questioned.

"Make her beg a bit more... You're doing wonderful Nynx…" Hearts smiled sinisterly.

"You're fucking sick…" Flora said weakly.

"Don't speak to my mistress that way... It will turn out badly later…" Nynx yanked her wings the wrong way.

"AHHHH! OK! OK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE... Not my wings…" Flora begged.

"You want to do the honors Nynx? I think you're doing great…" Spades said observing the damage.

"No I think you should do it..." Nynx bowed respectfully.

"Suit yourself," Hearts shrugged, and stared into Flora's eyes with her red ones, "You are now consumed by darkness and it controls you... You are loyal to me and only me... Are we clear?"

"Yes... Mistress..." Flora said.

"Nynx release her..." Hearts laughed evilly.

"Yes mistress..." Nynx cut the ropes binding Flora's hands. She rubbed her wrists and kneeled before Hearts. Her wings turned black and the feathers were as sharp as knives. Her clothes had also turned black and her eyes were now red.

"Thank you for putting me in command... Flora also has a dark self... My name is Veronica..." She explained.

"Nice to have you join us..." Hearts smirked, "So who do you think we should convince next?"

"I think Miss Ashley... After all Val is always with Mizu..." Veronica said.

"Good point... Ashley it is..." Hearts declared. 'Everything is going to plan...'

Meanwhile Ashley was sitting at a table, worried about her three missing friends...

"Where could they be?!" She laid her head on the table. No one had seen Spades, Nynx, or Flora since the whole double date thing. 'I hope they're alright...' Outside the room Hearts, Nynx, and Veronica were looking through a window at Ashley.

"How should we lure her out of the base?" Nynx asked quietly.

"You can change into a fox right? Show up at her door and lead her to that cave... Then we'll... Convince... Her to join..." Hearts responded softly.

"I understand mistress..." Nynx transformed into a fox. Hearts teleported her and Veronica back to the Nightmare Chamber. 'Don't fail me Nynx...' Back at Ashley's house. She was still pondering on what exactly happened. 'There was that glint in Spades' eyes… Could that have been it?' She rubbed her head, this was getting too confusing for her to handle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'I wonder who that could be?' Ashley opened the door. A fox stood on the doorstep! It stepped inside and sat on the couch. Ashley was in dumbfounded.

"Uh… Hi? Fox?" She said confused. The fox merely barked and rubbed it's head against her hand, as if it wanted to be petted. Ashley complied and petted the fox's head. It nuzzled against her hand affectionately.

"Do you know where my friends are?" Ashley asked, not expecting anything to happen. The fox instead ran to the door and barked, wanting Ashley to follow it. She raised an eyebrow and followed the fox out the door. They walked into a cave.

"Where are you taking me fox?" She questioned. The fox stared at her in response.

"What does the fox say?" She asked confused. The fox blinked and disappeared.

"Aw come on!" She pouted. Then her surroundings changed. She was teleported to the nightmare chamber. Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was Spades, Nynx, and Flora… But they seemed… Evil…

"Greetings Ashley…" Spades said.

"Who are you?! You're not Spades!" She exclaimed.

"Right… If you must know I'm Hearts… Her evil and dark self…" Hearts smiled evilly. 'I knew something was up! Note: Listen to gut...' Ashley thought.

"Your friends here have already given in and are now my willing servants… And you darling… Are next on my list…" Hearts laughed evilly.

"N-No! I won't let you!" She said with determination.

"But Ms. Ashley you don't have a choice…" Nynx said, eyes glowing.

"Now... Cooperate…" Flora added.

"Get her… And make sure to torture her…" Hearts said sadistically. Nynx lunged and tied her hands together.

"Ah! Let me go!" Ashley yelped struggling in her bonds.

"Don't worry... It will all be over soon... And you'll never be alone again…" Nynx purred, running a knife down Ashley's cheek.

"Gah! Stop please…" She pleaded.

"What's wrong? Don't want to play?" Nynx teased running the knife down her arm.

"N-Nynx please... Don't do this…" Ashley said holding back tears. Nynx nicked her neck.

"Why not? You've never heard how I went crazy did you? I was realizing that I loved the pain I saw in people's eyes as they were cut open. And the life slowly draining away from them... All good fun but that won't happen to you... Yet…"

Ashley looked at Flora, "H-Help me please…"

"It's Veronica... And sorry, mistress says to do this…" She said coldly.

"Keep going you two... I enjoy seeing her suffer…" Hearts said grinning evilly. Veronica grabbed one of her newly sharpened feathers and slashed Ashley's arm.

"AHH! You are sick you know that! You're crazy!" She yelled.

"You're just now figuring this out?! And I could do so much worse. I grew up In a lab. I could to the same surgery they did to me, to you…" Nynx snarled.

"Don't... Please…" Ashley begged.

"Don't worry I won't do anything unless mistress says to…" Nynx said.

"Nynx... Do it... Make her one of my faithful servants…" Hearts ordered.

"Yes, mistress…" Nynx forces Ashley to look her in the eyes and they glow red, "Let the darkness consume every fiber of your being... No more fear no more worry only madness…"

"Yes…" Ashley said, eyes turning red, and clothes turning black.

"Ooh! I like that version Nynx! Props to you!" Hearts smirked.

"Thank you mistress, I live only to serve..." Nynx bowed before her.

"That only leaves Mizu…" Spades smiled sinisterly, "Oh this is going to be fun…"

**That's it!**

**Mizu: OH MY ARCEUS! I'M SO SCREWED!**

**Val: They won't get past me!**

**Mizu: *clings to Val***

**We'll see you guys next time!**


	14. The Game

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Remember that I accept fanart. Now last time-**

**Mizu: I'M SO DEAD!**

**Val: I promise to protect you Mizu! *hugs her tightly***

**I'm just locked in my room, trying to avoid their evil selves… **

**Mizu: LET US IN!**

**Nope! It's for the sake of the plot!**

**Val: *mutters* I'm calling my agent…**

**On to the story! **

Mizu was sitting on her bed, talking with Val about their missing friends.

"Where could they be?" She pondered tapping her chin.

"Don't worry we'll find them…" Val soothed.

"But it doesn't make any sense! Why would they all disappear like that?!" Mizu exclaimed.

"Didn't you say Spades went after Nynx?" He asked.

A light bulb went off in Mizu's head.

"Um… What's that above your head?" Val questioned looking confused.

"Not literally you dolt!" Mizu punched the light bulb, "Anyway, you gave me an idea Val…"

"I did?" He said.

"Yes, Spades and Nynx… That's the source of this mystery…" Mizu adjusted her blue beanie.

"Are you channeling your inner Spades? Because you know about…" He trailed off.

"Yes I know about Detective Jones… I could tell Spades was closer to her father…" She started, "Come on! No time to dig into the past! We should go into that forest!"

"If you say so…" He shrugged. They walked into the forest and looked around. Something shiny caught Mizu's eye. She walked over to it. It was a badge. 'Didn't Spades have this?' She thought. Mizu examined it. In large bold letters read **Detective Dave Jones**. 'This definitely belongs to Spades' dad… And she wouldn't just forget it like this… Something's wrong...' In the trees, Hearts was silently observing Mizu's actions. '_Mistress… Shall we strike?' _Ashley asked telepathically. '_Yes… She's getting closer to the truth… And we can't have that now can we? Veronica! Make some noise to lure Val away...' _Hearts ordered. '_Yes mistress…' _Veronica teleported deeper into the forest. Down back on the ground. A loud noise was heard causing Mizu to jump.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed.

"I'll go see! Stay here!" Val demanded, then left towards the direction of the noise. Mizu looked around and saw a lake. There was footprints right at the edge. She walked towards the lake. Mizu looked into the water, something was moving… 'Is that a set of eyes?' She wondered. There were two red dots moving in the water. Then she heard a whisper.

"I found you!" Mizu was pushed into the water. She tried to swim back to the surface, but was being dragged down deeper into the waters of the lake. The atmosphere changed. There was now a dimly lit room with four figures scattered around the room. These figures were very familiar to Mizu. 'What is this?! It's my friends… But it can't be… Just look at them! They have this dark vibe coming from them…' She thought. Hearts smirked.

"Why hello darling… Your name was Mizu wasn't it?" She asked teleporting next to her.

"What do you want?" Mizu growled.

"My, my Mizu… I thought we were friends…" Hearts started, "Very well… My name is Hearts… And I am Spades' dark self… Flora's dark self is known as Veronica… And you Miss Mizu… Are the next to become one of my loyal servants…"

"No! If you think I'm going to join you, you got a another thing coming Hearts!" She spat.

"Feisty one aren't you?" Hearts laughed evilly, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way… Which I personally prefer… Girls! You know what to do…" The girls faced Mizu. 'Oh no…' Mizu ran out of the room. She turned the corner and hid. 'How am I going to get out of this?'

"Easy… You won't…" Nynx's voice echoed through her head.

'Get out…' Mizu ordered.

"Give in Mizu… It feels so good…" Veronica's voice ringed in her ears.

'Get. Out.'

"It gives you a sense of power… Join us Mizu…" Ashley's voice rang through her soul.

'GET OUT!' Mizu clutched her head. The voices wouldn't go away. She walked further down the hallway. A door opened. Mizu went through it. The door slammed shut and the girls appeared.

"Nice try…" Nynx lunged at her and tied her hands tightly together. Veronica held her in place. Mizu struggled in their grip. Hearts stood in front of her, smiling evilly.

"Now, now Mizu… You don't want to struggle now do you?" She purred.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Mizu snarled.

"Oh, that was the wrong answer…" Hearts snapped her fingers. Veronica used one of her feathers and made a little gash on Mizu's face. She winced, then started fighting again.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… Fighting won't get you anywhere darling…" Hearts sneered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"No… Now… We're going to play a game…" Hearts smirked, "A game known as Nightmares…" Mizu was forced into a chair. Ashley secured the restrains. Nynx held something in her hand. It was a _**gun**_. Mizu grew pale, she was deathly afraid of guns.

"What's the matter Mizu? Are you… Afraid?" Veronica teased. Mizu started making dying Dewgong noises. Hearts chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes…" She started, "Ashley… You know what to do…" Ashley nodded, then stabbed Mizu's side. She yelled out in pain.

"Shh… It'll all be over soon… Just give in…" Nynx whispered.

"Never…" She said weakly.

"I have an idea…" Hearts smiled sadistically. She was holding something. It looked like a symbiote.

"Let's see if this will do the trick…" She put the symbiote on Mizu's arm. It started spreading across her arm.

"W-What is that thing?" Mizu asked, frantically trying to get it off her arm. It spread all the way to her neck. Hearts laughed evilly. 'No getting out of this one…'. The symbiote formed a cocoon around Mizu's body, filling her mind with dark and evil thoughts… The cocoon disappeared and Mizu's eyes glowed blood red. Her blonde hair changed into pure black, and her blue clothes changed into black as well. A evil grin creeped its way on to her face. Hearts was feeling on top of the world… 'It's starting… This time… I won't fail…' The other girls smiled evilly.

"Now my servants… On to the boys…" Hearts smirked.

"They'll be asking where we've been…" Mizu said, "What do we say mistress…"

"We blame Team Rocket… As always…" Veronica smiled.

With the boys.

"Damn it! I was suppose to protect her!" Val punched through a table.

"Calm down lover boy, we don't know who took them," Nick said, attempting to calm him down.

"You don't think… Team Rocket got them?" Shadow suggested.

"It's certainly possible…" Ryder said.

"Then we'll break into-" Jack Eric started.

"HELP!"

"That sounded like the girls!" Val exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Nick said running out of the base. They walked towards the voices. They found the girls tied up to the trees.

"Girls!" They untied them.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Team Rocket ambushed us!" Hearts exclaimed, hiding a smirk.

"I knew it!" Ryder said.

"Come on girls let's get back to the base," Jack Eric said starting to walk back. The boys were completely oblivious to the girls real intents… 'Now the game has just begun…'

**That's it!**

**Spades: HEARTS I SWEAR!**

**Hearts: *laughs evilly***

**We'll see you guys next time!**


	15. From Bad to Worse

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Remember that I accept fanart. Also Ckbrothers, I will be using your OC eventually!**

**Hearts: Let us in…**

CRAP! On to the story! AND QUICKLY!

The girls were sitting in a dark room, smiling evilly. Nynx had transformed into her mixed form **(A glaceon/eevee looking thing)**. She was sitting on Hearts' lap, purring as Hearts petted her like one of those evil villains.

"Alright girls... First order of business..." She started, "Names..."

"What about names mistress?" Ashley asked puzzled.

"Well Veronica and I have different names so I think everyone should have their own dark side name..." Hearts said.

"In that case call me Kasai..." Mizu smirked.

"Evie..." Ashley grinned.

_'Call me Mist...'_ Nynx said telepathically.

"Excellent... And we all know who our targets are correct?" Hearts smiled evilly. The girls grinned. Mist rubbed against Hearts' hand. Hearts scratched behind her ear, she purred louder.

"Shall we get started?" She smirked. The other girls nodded and left the room. 'Well, well, well… Look at who's here... Jack Eric... E's good side...' She smirked and approached him.

"Hey Jackie," She said.

"Hey Hearts," He grinned. She stiffened the relaxed as she remembered that Hearts was only a pet name.

"How are you doing?" Hearts asked.

"Good, also I wanted to say I'm really sorry for letting you get captured," He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, come on! I want to show you something…" Hearts pulled him down the hall. Jack Eric followed her into a room. She locked the door.

"Is there a reason why we're in her-Mmph!" He was stopped mid-sentence by Hearts kissing him. She stared into his eyes, her red ones glowing. His eyes widened, then a dark aura surrounded him. He kissed back making Hearts smirk inwardly. He broke the kiss and grinned.

"It's been so long Hearts," He said giving her a hug.

"It has E... How was hell doing?" She joked.

"Like always, they're trapped there right now, and Spades is reunited with Jack Eric..." E smirked.

"Still a better love story than Twilight," Hearts said. E burst out laughing. **(I'm sorry if you like Twilight, but I can't stand it... Who makes Vampires sparkle?!). **Hearts giggled at her own joke.

"Now E darling... I'm going to need your help..." She smiled evilly.

"With what?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Shrouding this pathetic world in eternal darkness," She responded. He grinned and kissed her again. 'I'll take that as a yes…' She thought.

_Meanwhile with Kasai and Val_

"I'm so sorry Mizu! I promise to ever leave your side," He apologized for the 18th time. 'He can be really annoying can't he?' Kasai thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"It's ok Val... Just come with me real quick..." She said giving a fake sweet smile. She took his hand and led him down the hall. Val looked at her confused.

"Mizu where are we going?" He asked, looking puzzled. Kasai inwardly smirked.

"Oh nowhere Val... I just want to show you something special..." She smiled. Val raised an eyebrow, but obediently followed her into the room. Kasai locked the door and faced Val, her eyes becoming a light red color. She kicked Val in the back and pinned him to the floor.

"What the-!" He started.

"Quiet… Unless you want to die?" Kasai sneered.

"M-Mizu?! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not Mizu… My name is Kasai…" She smirked.

"What have you done to Mizu?!" He growled.

"Nothing Val darling… She's only trapped in her own mind… And you're going to do exactly what I say… Or you and your pathetic girlfriend will suffer…" She said smugly. He growled in response. Kasai's hand flamed. **(Kasai means fire in japanese).** She touched the back of his neck making him hiss.

"Ready to cooperate now?" Kasai purred.

"Gah! N-Never…" Val said determined not to give in to her demands.

"I'm actually kind of glad you chose that answer… After all…" They were teleported to the Nightmare Chamber, "I'll be able to hear you scream in pain…"

"M-Mizu… Don't…" Val said. Even though he could have taken her in an instant… He refuses to harm Mizu under _**ANY**_ circumstances.

"I'm not Mizu anymore… I'm Kasai… And you…" Her hands flamed again, "Are going to suffer…" Val's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall. He was trapped. Kasai grinned sadistically.

"I think we'll start with your back and wings… Your face is just too cute…" Her eyes turned into red flame color. She touched his neck with her flaming hands, burning his skin. He yelled out in pain. Kasai laughed evilly.

"Don't worry… This is only just the beginning…" She grinned.

_With Nick and Evie_

Nick put his arm around Evie, "How are you doing Ashley?" Evie gave a small smirk, and hugged Nick.

"Good, how about you handsome?" She smiled. 'I have to admit, this body has a good taste in men…' She inwardly smirked.

'Leave him alone!' Ashley exclaimed in her mind.

'_I think you've forgotten… I'm in charge here…' _Evie spoke telepathically.

'I swear if you hurt him…'

'_What will you do about it? Nothing, because you are trapped…' _

'NO!'

Evie made Nick face her. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Nick kissed back, of course believing it was Ashley. 'Damn he's a good kisser…' She smirked, knowing that Ashley was watching this and probably feeling very angry.

'_How does this feel Ashley?' _Evie smirked.

'Get your lips off him!' She snarled.

'_No… This is just too much fun…' _

'Get. Off. Him.'

'_Never...'_

'EVIE!'

_With Veronica and Ryder_

"So what do you want to do Flora?" Ryder asked awkwardly. Veronica smirked and led Ryder outside.

"Why are we going out here?" He asked. Veronica smirked and held a knife to his throat.

"Shut up and come with me… Unless you want to die?" She grinned evilly. Ryder turned pale and went with Veronica into a cave.

**That's it! Sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be longer I promise! Until next time! -Ace**


	16. Betrayal

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Remember that I accept fanart. No time for an intro today, on to the story!**

Kasai smirked at Val who was unconscious from the pain. His skin was covered in burn marks. Especially his neck and back. Kasai dusted herself off and chained Val to the ground. She didn't want her new "toy" escaping. She walked out of the room and locked the door.

"Hello Kasai... Did you have fun?" Hearts smirked.

"Lots... He struggled a lot..." She grinned evilly. They walked down the hall Veronica was there with Ryder. Hearts gave a nod, and Ryder was dragged down the hall. Kasai walked to the balcony. She looked at the land below her.

"Isn't it beautiful... And soon it will all ours..." Hearts smiled.

"Mistress, when shall we... Persuade the boys to join our cause?" Kasai smirked.

"Soon Kasai... Oh so very soon..." She grinned, "For now... You can have some more fun with your new toy..."

Kasai smiled sadistically and went back to the room with Val. He was awake now and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Kasai smirked and closed the door. She lifted Val up by his hair and pinned him against the wall.

"Hello Vally..." She purred.

"Mizu... Please fight it!" He said weakly.

"Mizu is gone... I am Kasai... And you're handsome..." She traced her fingers down his arm. Kasai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His eyes widened, his head told him it wasn't Mizu. But instead of pulling away he kissed back. _'Enjoying the show Mizu?' _Kasai sneered telepathically. Mizu was fuming in rage, she had never wanted to kill someone so much. 'Get your lips away from him…' Kasai only smirked and kissed him harder. Mizu was desperately trying to escape the prison within her own mind. Kasai released him and smirked.

"How does it feel betraying your girlfriend like that?" She teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And what do you mean?" He asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Vally... She was watching the _**WHOLE**_ time..." She smiled evilly. Val's eyes widened. 'That means Mizu... Oh no...' He clutched his head. Kasai smirked and left the room. He buried his face in his hands. 'I'm sorry... Mizu...'

_With Mist and Shadow_

"So Nynx... How did you get captured anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Do we really need to talk about that?" Mist purred.

"I'm just kind of curious…" He said crossing his arms.

"They used sleeping gas," She said bluntly.

"Oh, should we tell our seniors?" He questioned.

"No, there's no need to… Now if you'll excuse me…" Mist left the room. Shadow raised an eyebrow. 'Nynx has been acting really weird lately… Where is the other guys anyway?' He got up and entered a room. Nick was laying on his bed making out with Ashley. Shadow stood awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Ahem…" Nick and Ashley broke apart. Nick looked over at Shadow and smirked.

"Can't you see we're busy?" He questioned.

"You can make out with Ashley later, we need to talk," Shadow pulled him out of the room by his ear, "Now..."

"OW! What the hell man?!" He exclaimed.

"Something's wrong with the girls," Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I mean they've been acting weird… Like really flirty and somewhat seductive… Something's up…" Shadow stated.

Nick ran his fingers through his hair, "Actually Ashley was acting somewhat different from how she usually is…"

"Exactly, we need to tell the others about this..." Shadow said walking out of the room. Around the corner Evie was listening to their conversation. _'Mistress, Nick and Shadow have figured it out...' _She said telepathically to Hearts. _'Shit! How did they figure it out?! Keep them occupied!' _Hearts ordered. _'Yes mistress...' _ Evie followed the boys.

_With Ryder and Veronica_

Ryder was on the floor, his dark gray wings splattered with blood. Veronica had just finished torturing him. 'Why would Flora do that?' He asked himself. He slowly got up using the wall as support. His vision was a bit blurry, after all he did lose a third of his blood. Ryder pushed on the door, trying to open it. It wouldn't budge. Using the strength he had left, he slammed himself against the door. It opened. He looked around and limped out the door. Cautiously he walked down the hallway, making sure he made little sound. There was another door, he went through it. There was a grass and sunlight, he found a way out. Ryder walked into the forest, limping as fast as he can. He saw two figures and prayed to Arceus they were good. It was Nick and Shadow. He smiled, then passed out.

"Ryder!" Nick ran to his side, "What happened to him?!"

"I don't know! His wings are all bloody!" Shadow exclaimed, "Help me get him back to base!"

"I'm sorry but Ryder is returning to the Nightmare Chamber..." They whipped around. There stood Ashley...

"Ashley? What are you talking about?" Nick questioned.

"I'm not Ashley, name's Evie... And you... Are a good kisser..." She smirked.

"What have you done with her?!" He growled.

"Just trapped her in a prison within her own mind..." Evie said stepping towards Nick, "She saw everything that we did..." Nick's eyes widened. 'No! She saw me...'

"Yes Nick, she saw you kissing and touching me..." She smirked, then held a knife up to his neck. Shadow leaped at Evie, but was knocked away by... Nynx...

"N-Nynx! What are you doing?!" Shadow stuttered.

"I'm Mist, Nynx is... Occupied for the moment..." She smirked, "You're cute, why don't you forget about Nynx and come with me?"

"No way in hell!" He snarled.

"Aww that's too bad..." Mist punched Shadow in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. She smiled evilly and grabbed him by the hair. "Come on pretty boy, let's get to the Nightmare Chamber..." She purred, dragging him away.

"Let me go!" He struggled in her grip.

"No, mistress wants to see you…"

"Mistress?! You're taking orders from someone?!"

"I thought that was obvious…"

"Who is this person?!" He questioned fiercely.

"Hearts, the pure evil version of that human Spades…" She answered, pushing him into a cell.

"So that's why she hates being called that!" He exclaimed, "I don't know what she did to you but you've got to listen! Nynx! Snap out of it!"

"Nynx is gone… I'm here now…" Mist punched him in the face, "And now you're my new toy…" She locked the door behind her and approached Shadow.

"Let's have some fun shall we?"

**Hearts P.O.V**

Everything is going to plan… Finally, I'll be able to shroud this world in eternal darkness… And I'll actually have friends! Well I did have to control most of them but it's better than nothing… I'm beginning to wonder… Is that really what I want? I do admit that being locked in a mortal's consciousness gets lonely… I guess that's why I love the darkness, it's all I see in that place. I also have to thank Spades for this, after all… She let me stay in her body… We were both going through some tough times… I guess she needed a friend too… Stop getting sentimental Hearts! Focus on the task at hand!

"Kasai! Do we have the boys captured?" I asked.

"Yes, every single one of them…" She smirked.

"Excellent…" I smiled evilly, "They'll be like us soon…"

"I can't wait! Especially because Val's so handsome…" Kasai purred.

"Well I'm glad you like him, consider him a gift!" I said, smiling faintly.

"Thank you mistress!" Kasai bowed.

"Mistress!" Veronica ran in, "The boys have escaped with the help of the Dexholders!"

"WHAT?!"

**That's it! I'm sorry this took so long! Homework's a bitch :/ see you next time! -Ace**


	17. Rose

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Remember that I accept fanart. Last time-**

**Hearts: Ha! I'm winning!**

**Spades: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Mist: Your boyfriend is cute Nynx…**

**Nynx: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Veronica: Ryder is adorable isn't he Flora?**

**Flora: *fuming* Touch him and you die!**

**Evie: Nick is a really good kisser… *smirks***

**Ashley: I WILL MURDER YOU BRUTALLY!**

**Kasai: I can't wait to get my toy back…**

**Mizu: HE'S NOT YOUR TOY!**

***sweatdrops* On to the story!**

**Hearts P.O.V**

"WHAT?!"

"One of them contacted the Dexholders, and traced their Pokedexes here!" Veronica exclaimed.

"How did they get past the security?!" I growled.

"I don't know! All I saw was a blue hood and that's it!" She said.

"Find them now!" I barked.

"Yes Mistress!" They all left the room. How the hell did they find us?! Those pesky Dexholders are getting on my nerves… I gritted my teeth and walked out onto the balcony. I'm almost there… I just have to get rid of those Dexholders. I grinned evilly, this should be fun.

"Mistress! We lost them…" Evie said.

"You forget, we know where all of their bases are…" I smirked.

"That's right!" Kasai grinned evilly.

"We could ambush them at any moment…" Mist smiled sadistically.

"Exactly… So let's do just that…" Hearts started, "Shall we give the Dexholders a good scare?"

The girls nodded, Hearts walked out the door and floated towards one of the Dexholders base. She sneaked into the air vents.

"What do you mean that isn't hem?!"

"That's what I'm saying! There is no way that could be them!"

"I have to admit it is unusual…"

"Well then who or what is it?!"

"I don't know! Maybe they've been possessed?"

"Or maybe you're all idiots…" I said, appearing in the middle of the room.

"Spades?!" Nick exclaimed.

"No dear cousin… I'm not Spades…" I smirked, "I'm Hearts, the princess of the underworld…"

"HEARTS?! No wonder you hated people calling you that!" Shadow blurted.

"Of course… Now listen up! I'm giving you decision Dexholders… Join me… Or be enslaved…" I said.

"No way!" Red growled.

I chuckled, "I'm actually glad you chose that answer… Be warned Dexholders… For I'm going to make your life a living hell…" The other girls showed up next to me surprising some of the Dexholders.

"Cousin Nynx?!" Kris exclaimed.

"Flora?! What are you doing here step-sister?!" Green said in shock.

"Mizu?!" Yellow said in disbelief.

"I'm not Nynx… I'm Mist…" She got in a fighting position.

"Name's Veronica… Flora's a bit occupied at the moment…" She smirked.

"Why hello dear cousin… But my name isn't Mizu… It's Kasai…" She said.

"Why I wonder where dear cousin Sapphire is?" Evie smirked.

"Ashley! Snap out of it!" Nick pleaded.

"It's Evie now…" She said stepping towards him. Ethan stepped in front of him

"Leave my brother alone!" He glared.

"I didn't know you had a brother dear cousin," I said smirking. They only glared. I chuckled softly, this was a lot of fun. I started to float away.

"Until we meet again Dexholders..." I teleported myself and the girls back to the Nightmare Chamber.

"Excellent work ladies," I said walking down the hall.

"What's our next step?" Kasai asked.

"We pick them off one by one…" I smiled evilly.

"Did you guys notice the new guy?" Mist asked.

"New guy?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, a guy in the back, he had a blue hood and marine blue eyes," Mist continued, "Didn't get his name though,"

"This may be a problem… No matter, we have time to plan for him," I said. Mist nodded then clutched her head.

"What's wrong Mist?!" Evie questioned. Mist changed into Nynx, then back to Mist. This continued for a while.

"Mistress what's happening?!" Veronica asked frantically.

"I don't know! Seems something is interfering with Mist's control of Nynx!" I responded. There was a bright flash of light and in Mist's place stood a young girl no older than seven. She had fox ears and a fox tail.

"M-Mist?" Kasai said in awe. The young girl tilted her head, as if she didn't know what we were talking about.

"My name is Rose, who are you?" She asked. My eyes widened in realization, this must be the original Nynx!

"You must not remember, I'm Hearts, and these three are Veronica, Evie, and Kasai," I explained calmly, "You're the original version of Nynx aren't you?"

Rose blinked, "How did you know my brother's nickname for me?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend of your future self…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Huh?" She tilted her head again.

"You'll find out when you're older... Wait did I just cause a time paradox?!" I panicked.

"You use funny words," Rose yawned. I could feel my heart soften a bit. What a precious child, so young and sweet. I didn't want any harm to come to her. I need to protect this young child. Wait, am I going soft? No, I just have a soft spot for kids that's it. I will make sure this child is safe.

"And you're so adorable!" I smiled. Rose blinked.

"Could you tell me what you _**DO**_ remember?" I questioned.

"I remember people in white coats burning the forest around me… Then it's black… I was just with my brothers cuz mommy and daddy didn't want me cuz of my powers and wings… They would hurt me then lock me up… Then they abandoned me…" Rose said somberly. I choked up a bit. Her parents were abusive?! Now I understand why Nynx didn't like talking about her past. I could hear her pain in her words. I let a few tears fall and hugged Rose. She winced a little.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm ok… Just hurt… Where's big brother? And Josh?" She tilted her head.

"Oh… I don't know right now…" I answered sadly.

"Oh ok…" Her ears drooped, "Where am I anyway?"

"You're in... The magical land of bunnies and rainbows!" I smiled weakly. In my mind I could hear Spades burst into laughter. Rose shivered.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Why can't I sense Josh at all… Like he's… Dead?" She said glancing around.

"Uh... Oh! We're in another dimension! That's why!" I said nervously.

"Ok…" She said, a bit confused.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Can we play in the snow?" She answered innocently. Using my powers I created a room full of ice. We walked in and Rose made a beautiful castle of ice.

"Elsa?" I knocked on the door, "Do you want to build a snowman?" **(Sorry for all the Frozen references, I see Rose as a young Elsa)** She made three giant snowmen ready to attack. I gulped.

"Get them!" She grinned.

"TAKE COVER!" I jumped behind a snow wall. We were pelted with snowballs.

"Is everyone alright?" Evie asked.

"I-I'm f-fine… Just cold… And how is she asleep?!" Veronica exclaimed, pointing at rose, who is asleep in the middle of powdered snow, which was her palace and snowmen.

"We should see if she has any injures," Kasai said walking over to Rose.

"It seems like she just wore herself out, so she has a limit… But she does have a bunch of bruises and scratches that I noticed earlier, and a bunch of nasty scars…" Evie said.

"Her parents did that…" I frowned.

"Is that why she seems so timid?!" Veronica blurted.

I nodded, "I may be cruel and heartless but even I wouldn't do that to my own child…" Rose was curled up, twitching and whimpering in her sleep.

"She's having Nightmares!" Kasai said, looking a bit worried.

"Poor thing…" I stroked her hair. Rose flinched when I touched the back of her head. I pulled out some glass.

"Oh my Arceus! Why is there glass?!" Evie questioned.

"Seems like glass from a beer bottle…" I said somberly.

"Could her parents have been drunks?!" Veronica exclaimed.

"This is evidence enough to prove that," Kasai said.

"I'm starting to see why she has trust issues… And her head is bleeding where I pulled it out," I said, worried.

"Here!" Evie handed me some bandages. I pulled out the last of the shards. Then I wrapped her head with the bandage.

"We should get into the basement," I said carrying Rose.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"I need to make sure Rose is safe, and I don't want her to see me hurt people…" I said calmly, "Also around her address me as Hearts, not mistress," They nodded their heads.

"Hurry! I sense they're near…" I urged them to go.

We walked down into the basement. I hugged Rose tightly, not planning on letting her go.

**That's it! Also I **_**WILL**_ **be posting a chapter on Valentine's day! It will be a special chapter! Until next chapter! -Ace**


	18. Chapter Special: Happy Birthday Val!

Pokemon Adventures: New Generation

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing, suggestive themes and violence.

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Pokemon Adventures: New Generation! Remember that I accept fanart. Now this chapter isn't going to be part of the main story, it's a chapter special because it's Valentine's birthday today! Happy birthday Val! Now on to the special!**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Val rubbed his head, today was Valentine's day. In other words his birthday. 'Wonderful, another birthday forgotten…' He thought somberly. He sighed and got out of bed. 'Everyone probably forgot...' Val got changed into his normal clothes and walked to the dining room.

"Good morning every-" He started, but was interrupted by confetti going off.

"Happy Birthday Val!" Spades smiled. She was wearing a party hat and the room was decorated for a party. On the wall in the back, there was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Valentine!' Everyone else was standing around the room smiling at Val.

"Wow... You guys did all this for me?" He asked in shock.

"Of course! We wouldn't just forget one of our best friends birthday!" Jack Eric grinned. They led him inside the room. On the table was a cake and presents.

"I bet Spades didn't make this," He joked. Everyone laughed at his joke, while Spades looked at him annoyed.

"Just kidding, where's Mizu?" Val asked looking around.

"Somebody's in love!" Nynx teased. Val blushed deeply and shook his head.

"I'm just curious…" He defended. Flora pointed over to a sleeping Mizu laying on the couch.

"She worked all night," Ashley sighed, "She refused to sleep until it was ready…" Val stared in disbelief. 'She cares that much?' Spades shook Mizu awake.

"Huh? What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's 12:00, you two slept in," Spades said.

"Is Val here?" Mizu said groggily.

"Yeah, I'm right here Mizu," He said. Mizu shot up fully awake.

"Happy Birthday Val!" She smiled giving him a hug. Val blushed slightly and Spades secretly took a picture. 'I'll be able to finish my collage now' She hurried into her bedroom and developed the picture. Nick turned on the radio and music played.

"Let's party!" He grinned. Val walked over to the couch.

"We should play a game!" Jack Eric exclaimed.

"What game?" Mizu questioned

"How about we play str-" Nick started.

"NO WE ARE NOT PLAYING ANY STRIP GAMES!" Ashley snapped.

"Just one round?" Ryder asked.

"NO!" Flora snapped.

"Fine… But we're playing spin the bottle later!" Shadow declared.

"Fine…" Nynx rolled her eyes. Jack Eric smirked and looked around. Val was in the kitchen with Mizu.

"Did you really work all night?" He asked.

"Of course, I care about you!" She smiled.

"Aww thanks Mizu…" He blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no problem!" She grinned, not noticing the blush.

"We should have some pizza!" Spades exclaimed running into the room.

"Where have you been?" Jack Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Just getting Val's present ready," She winked. Nick opened a box of pizza, which was shaped like a heart for Valentine's Day.

"Val, you can have the the first slice," Spades grinned.

"You didn't do anything to it right?" Val looked at Spades suspiciously.

"Nope, it's just pizza," Spades responded.

"I don't trust you…" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just eat the damn pizza," Jack Eric said. Val reluctantly took a bite of the pizza. Thankfully it wasn't poisoned.

"Now presents!" Ashley exclaimed. Nick handed Val his present. Val opened it to find a movie with a very explicit cover. Ashley slapped him across the face.

"Pervert!"

"What? I thought he might like it!" He smirked. Val threw the movie into the fire. Ashley handed him her present. He opened it and found… A rubber ducky?

"Oh, well this is… Very thoughtful…" He said dryly. Ashley smiled, and Ryder gave Val his present. It was a Pokepuff kit.

"I needed one of these, thanks Ryder!" Val grinned. Ryder gave him a high five. Flora handed him her present. It was chocolate.

"Thanks Flora!" Val smiled.

Nynx and Shadow gave him their presents, and finally Spades came out with a collage with five pictures. The first picture was a picture of the gang all together. The second was a picture of Val and the guys. The third was a picture of Val with the girls. The forth picture was a picture of Silver and Val, half-smiling. And the last picture was the picture taken today with Val and Mizu.

"Wow Spades, how did you make this?" He asked.

"I worked all week on it in my room, that's why I was gone a lot," She grinned.

"It's awesome, thanks," He smiled.

"Who wants cake?!" Mizu exclaimed. She passed out slices of cake. Val took a bite.

"This tastes amazing Mizu!" Val said, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it," She smiled. They ate their cake.

"So what now?" Val asked.

"We could watch a movie?" Mizu shrugged. The others gave their excuses not to watch the movie. Val walked into his room with Mizu and turned on the TV. Mizu snuggled into Val as they watched the movie. A hour later the movie ended and Mizu was fast asleep on Val's shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, Val just left her there. He eventually fell asleep, Mizu still on his shoulder. Spades quietly came in and took a picture…

"That's going in my shipping scrapbook!" She whispered to herself, then ran out the room.

Mizu snuggled into Val, smiling as she dreamed of a future with him.

**That's it! Sorry it's so short, I hit writer's block :/ See you guys next chapter! Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Birthday Val!**


End file.
